As We See It
by greenolive
Summary: We watch, we listen, we learn, we love. NejiHina. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Okay, well, I can't believe I did it, but I have written a Hyuugacest. I guess I should explain myself.

Well, I was looking through my stories the other day, and it seemed that I didn't really have anything in the "angst" category. Maybe a little drama, but no angst. Most of my stories have been (or attempted to be) humorous. So I went around this whole fandom looking for some angst-oozing pairings, and I came across this one. Erm, I am aware of what this pairing is and is not, but I'm kind of fascinated with all the feelings and controversy surrounding it. It makes for a scandalous story. Besides, every great author I know has written something utterly shocking, so I'll follow their example.

I hope that you enjoy this.

* * *

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay."

-- Robert Frost

* * *

As We See It

Chapter 1

He was four. She was three.

It was a warm spring afternoon, and Hyuuga Neji was staring out into a flower field that was filled with the fresh colors of the season. He and his younger cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, had been playing earlier that day, and after wearing themselves out decided to pick flowers to take home. Seeing a particularly pretty purple and white flower, he crouched down to snatch it. After adding it to his growing bouquet, he suddenly heard a high-pitched squeak sound, making him gasp slightly in surprise. Whipping around to see what had happened, he found himself alone. Where was Hinata? After frantically turning in place several times, Neji found that the slender grasses were almost as tall as him, blocking his vision. Panic rose in his little chest, he would get in so much trouble if he _lost Hinata-sama_. Just as he was about to give in and cry, he was beaten to the action by another whose soft sobs sounded more like hiccupping. He clawed at the grass as he ran towards the sound, trying to keep it from his face. Soon enough, he reached the source of the noise, and was relieved to find Hinata sitting on the ground, still sniffling, but fine as far as he could tell.

"Hinata-sama, are you all right?" he inquired, sitting beside her and making her face him. He was met with only a few more sniffles and hiccups. Sighing, he tried to reach out again.

"Hinata-sama, I can't help you if you don't show me what hurts."

This time, Hinata responded by extending her small leg, revealing a scrape that ran from her knee to the middle of her shin. She placed her fingers near the edge of the wound, and ran her hand up and down the length of it. Sighing again, the older boy reached out to touch her hand and stop its movement.

"Please be careful next time, Hinata-sama," he lectured, "It hurts, right?"

She nodded slowly, but began to cry again, this time, not so quietly. Resisting the urge to sigh again, Neji moved closer to his cousin and grabbed a nearby flower.

"You know, Hinata-sama, it's alright to cry, but sometimes we have to be brave."

Her crying lessened back to hiccuping, and her attention was focused on her cousin.

"Nii-san? D-d-do y-you ever c-cry?" she asked, eyes wide and still shining with tears.

Contorting his face into a comical frown, he stood and puffed his chest, putting his hands on his waist.

"Of course not, Hinata-sama!" he cried, in a moment of rare silliness, "I never cry! I'm brave!"

Hinata giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand. Strutting over to where she sat, he knelt on one knee and took her hand, still flourishing the comical pomp.

"And this flower, Hinata-sama, I give to you, because you're pretty, just like it."

She blushed at this statement and giggled some more.

"Nii-san," she commented, "y-you're so... so…" She stopped short, not knowing exactly what her cousin was.

Raising one eyebrow, he turned to her and said, "Of course, Hinata-sama. Of course."

A few moments of silence followed. Hinata stared, and Neji stared right back. Suddenly, she burst out in pure, unadulterated laughter, such as that which children only have. Neji followed quickly, and the two cousins sat in the grass, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"Alright Hinata-sama…. we should go back now."

The little heiress's face fell into a small pout.

"What's wrong, Hinata-sama?"

She pointed at her leg sullenly, and he understood. Sighing, he turned and pretended to walk away.

"Now now, Hinata-sama. It's not like I can carry you….. I'll just have to leave you."

Wincing in fear and sadness, Hinata wondered how her cousin could be so wonderful one minute and then so mean the next. Confused by the ever-changing moods, she began to cry again. Neji heard this, and quickly walked back to Hinata-sama. He hadn't meant to make her cry…

"Oh Hinata-sama, I was just kidding. I would never leave you."

He knelt next to her and turned his back to her. The tears stopped.

"Get on," he commanded.

She looked at him, not totally sure of what to do.

"It's alright, Hinata-sama. It's called a piggy-back ride. Just jump on my back and I'll carry you home like my dad does for me."

More than ready to go home to a bandage, a bath and maybe some ice cream, she jumped up and hopped on his back. Wrapping her small arms around her neck, she buried her face in his hair and let out a small sigh. He hooked his arms around her legs and craned his neck to look at his load.

"All set, Hinata-sama?"

She nodded into his neck.

"Okay, here we go."

He stood up carefully and started to walk in the direction of home. After walking almost halfway, he realized the full extent of her weight. The next twelve yards were going to be difficult. He groaned inwardly and remembered what his father had told him about warriors never complaining, but he couldn't help but think that Hinata-sama could walk a couple of yards. Surely she wasn't injured that severely. He could just let her walk.

_Would it be so bad Hinata-sama? Would it be so bad?_

_

* * *

_

I gotta tell you guys, the second chapter is so much better than this one. This one was difficult, but the next one, I think, will be alright. Trust me. 

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do realize that I have used the script from the English version of the anime (even though it sounds extremely corny) but it was the only thing I could get my hands on……easily. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"To Hester's eye, the Reverend Mr. Dimmesdale exhibited no symptom of positive and vivacious suffering, except that, as little Pearl had remarked, he kept his hand over his heart."

- Nathaniel Hawthorne

_The Scarlet Letter

* * *

_

Chapter 2

He is thirteen. She is twelve.

Her heart beats a million times a minute. She can hardly contain herself, she's so excited, so nervous, so scared. Her stomach clenches, her hands toy nervously with each other. As she watches that board running through names at an unreadable pace, she silently tries to pray, but everything in her head is jumbled and not even her thoughts will run straight. She's even more terrified now that her mind has failed her, but hopes for that unnamed thing all the same.

When she sees her name appear on that board along side her cousin's, she lets out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and knows that it's finally her turn. She knows that it's time to prove herself, to prove that she isn't useless, to prove that she is strong, to prove that she deserves respect. She knows, but she is still afraid. Nonetheless, when her name is called, she goes down to the arena and quietly waits. He calmly takes his place, as expected, and gazes directly into her eyes. The hate emitting from his eyes is unbearable and she quickly glances away, putting her finger to her lips in that infamous pose. She desperately wishes that he would express his anger someway, somehow. She wishes that he would scream at her, yell at her, accuse her of all the unspeakable horrors that she and her family had placed on him, anything but keep it inside. The hatred was always more potent, more destructive, behind those eyes that believed they could read her secret mind.

"My eyes cannot be deceived," he calmly states, "just one moment ago, in the slightest of movements, your gaze drifted to the upper left corner of the room. I saw at that moment you were thinking of your past, your bitter past."

_Wrong, Nii-san. I just can't stand to see you hate me so much, that's all._

"And then, almost immediately after, your gaze drifted to the lower right. It was a mere flicker of the eyes, but to me, it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. You're seeing your old self and wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You're picturing the outcome of the battle. You see yourself losing."

_Almost, Nii-san, almost. I may lose, but there will be moments other than this one._

"And the way you're holding your arms in front of your body like that? It tells me that you're trying to build a wall between us to keep me at bay. You want to keep me from raiding the deepest recesses of your mind, and why? Because everything I've said is true. Shall I go on?"

_No Nii-san, you can stop now. I stand this way to let you know how sorry I am that you and I have to suffer so much. _

"That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lips; I know it's a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic, made all the more desperate because you know it's futile. It's all futile, Hinata-sama. You are what you are, whether you admit it or not. You already know."

_Right, Nii-san. I know._

He is right only once. Once out of four times. Twenty-five percent of the time. She is sad to know to know that the chances of him knowing her thoughts are far greater than her chances of winning this match.

"That does it!" a fierce voice shouts from above, "Who gave you the right to tell her what she can or can't be? Go on Hinata, show this guy he's wrong!"

_Naruto-kun, you're right. Thank you._

She gazes at Naruto with wonder and adoration. He is her hero, her role model, her…..friend, maybe? She loves to watch him try and fail and try again. Seeing his strength gives her strength, and knowing that he is on her side is almost too much. Hopefully, one day, they can…..no, she has no time to think about that now. She focuses once more, and the fight commences.

Several moments later, she finds herself on the ground, bleeding from the mouth, heart threatening to leap from her chest. The pain is immense, and it is the only thing she can feel. Looking up from her helpless position, she sees her cousin, no…brother, mouthing something she can't and probably doesn't want to hear.

_No. I cannot give up. Not now._

She attacks again, to end up in the same position as before.

_Again!_

And yet again, she is on the ground, the taste of blood in her mouth making her sick. Her heart can't take it anymore, so she uses the last of her willpower to stand. What she says next she can't remember, but the one thing she does remember is telling her _brother_ that he is truly the one who has suffered. Even though she is the one who has to deal with inadequacy, neglect, mental abuse, and constant criticism, she lies for him. She lies for him and tells him he is the one who has suffered, that he is the one who loses when it comes to clan matters. And finally, _finally_, he does what she has always wanted him to do. Incensed with anger, he rushes towards her, ready to land the final blow. Seeing him express his anger, show his hate, it makes her a little less afraid, a little less nervous. If he has to unleash his bottled anger on anyone, she wants it to be herself.

_Yes, Nii-san. One last hit…..I'm ready._

Using the very last of her strength, she turns up the corners of her mouth into the tiniest, tired grin. Then everything goes black.

* * *

Hinata dreams. She dreams of everything. She dreams of training, her clan, her cousin, her sister, flowers, ice cream, blood, diamonds, tea, and majestic trees, but mostly she dreams about her mother.

"_Hinata," her mother calls from a far off distance, "Hinata, what's wrong?"_

_They seem to be so far apart, yet so close._

"_Mother…..Mother!" Hinata calls back, "M-my heart….i-it hurts!"_

"_Oh Hinata," her mother softly giggles, "Don't you remember how I told you to fix those wounds?"_

"_N-no, Mother, I'm s-sorry."_

"_Alright, give me your hand."_

_She extends her hand, and feels it enveloped in one that seems so cool, yet so warm. She feels a feather-light kiss placed upon her palm, and when her hand is released, she tries to rub that kiss into her skin to make it stay forever._

"_There we go, Hinata. Now, when you think your heart is hurting, put this hand over you heart. It will protect you. Everyone's love, including yours, is there. So always protect your heart, Hinata. Keep your hand over your heart."_

After that particular dream, she wakes up, sweating and yearning for that warm-cool touch. Sitting up, she tentatively puts her hand on her heart and looks around. She sees that she is in the hospital, and she sees a flower some kind person has left, but when she looks into the furthest corner of the room, she sees her cousin, leaning in a corner, eyes staring down at the ground. Her hand automatically presses closer to her heart.

"Hinata-sama," he starts. He walks toward her, slowly, in one of the longest moments of Hinata's life. She sees him extend his arm, and grasped in his palm is an apple. She doesn't know what to do, so she just pats her chest to make sure her hand is still guarding her. He continues to hold out the red fruit, so she carefully reaches out with her other hand to take the gem. Their eyes never leave each other throughout the whole ordeal, and she wonders how their eyes can be so different and so alike at the same time. He only looks away when he exits the room silently and solemnly.

The pressure on her chest lessens a little as she becomes more confused. She reflects on her cousin's actions and what they could have meant. Just as her mind comes close to what she believes is the truth, the love-kissed hand seems to work, lightening some of the load on her heart. For a few seconds, she feels safe, loved, and comforted, feelings that were long forgotten. The effect is ruined; however, when she must remove her heart-defending hand to catch the blood that leaps out of her throat. On a slightly dark whim, she holds out her hand to examine the blood and is taken aback by what she finds. She has seen many terrible things in her life, anger, hatred, abuse. But none is so frightening as seeing the red of her blood and the red of the apple swirling together, mixing and dancing and becoming one and the same.

* * *

Better? Let me know and review! Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Can you guys believe it? Chapter 3 already! Enjoy.

* * *

"It was something that had been born into her and her only- the something different from anyone else in the two families. It was what God or whatever is His equivalent puts into each soul that is given life- the one different thing such as that which makes no two fingerprints on the face of the earth alike. 

-Betty Smith

A Tree Grows in Brooklyn

* * *

Chapter 3

He is fifteen. She is fourteen.

_It's been a long day. So long, so long. So many dead, so many wounded, such a long time. Such a long, long time._

This is what he thinks as he leaps from tree to tree, exhausted and listless. All he wants is to return home from the mission, take a shower, eat some food, get some sleep. That's all he wants.

"Neji, please!" a high voice pleads from behind him, "I'm serious, let's take a break. I'm so tired, and we're in no hurry! We still have two days until we're expected back. Let's rest!"

"Yes, Neji!" another voice chimes, "Let's rest! My sweet youth is draining!"

Unable to ignore his teammates' cries any longer, he stops near a small waterfall and listens to the water crash against the rocks.

"Okay," he says quietly, "ten minutes."

Tenten tries not to groan again and flops on the ground. Lee happily sits and gazes at the sky.

"_I have fools for teammates._" he thinks, "_Absolute fools._"

He walks toward the waterfall, gently running a hand through his long locks. The kind sun has warmed his hair, leaving it soft and shiny. It is his one source of vanity, his hair, and irresistible to everyone. Sitting near the edge of the pool, he touches the water, finding it refreshingly cool and clean. His eyes fix into the small waves that lap up against the shore and they find his somber reflection gazing back.

_It's so clear._

And so it is. He can see the minnows darting back and forth, the tender plants ebbing and flowing with the water, the stones shimmering back at him.

_The stones…_

Yes, the stones. They wink at him, their whiteness reflecting the sun's rays and making the water sparkle. They are smooth, small, sloping. They enchant, entrap, ensnare. He can't pull his gaze away and lets himself relax into the dreamlike state that he spends so much time in when he thinks.

_These stones are so familiar. They remind me of someone…..of her…. yes… her._

Her.

_Hinata-sama. They remind me of her. They're so white, so quiet, so polite. Just like her. Yes, it's her. I wonder… is she at home? What is she doing? Probably making tea or something like that._

The chuunin exams had redirected his thought patterns towards his cousin. They had revealed a different side of her and deemed her worthy of a little of his attention. Yes, their relationship had improved; however, progress was minimal. But every time, every time she trained, every time she made food for him, every time she bandaged his wounds, every time she took care of the Hyuuga children, every time she would smile or wave, he would feel a miniscule piece of the old hate dissolve.

_Old habits die hard, they say. But…..it's like trying to hate a baby duck._

Reaching out with a scarred hand, he dips into the water and selects a stone. He brings it up and holds it in the sunlight. It glitters, and he listens to its silent song. Slipping it into his pocket, he rises again.

"We have to leave." he gravely states.

Lee gently shakes Tenten awake, and she's cranky.

"Why the hell are you waking me up? Wake yourself up! Just let me sleep, damn it!"

"Tenten…." Neji growls, his voice becoming louder. She looks at him and knows he's serious, so she stands.

"Fine, fine, let's just get home already."

In a moment of cleverness, she turns to Lee.

"Eh, Lee-kun, you know, I think you could gain so much strength and youth if you could challenge yourself to carry me home….."

"What a wonderful idea, Tenten-chan! I swear, I will carry you all the way home, or I will run five hundred laps around Konoha backwards on my hands! Gai-sensei will be so pleased!"

Scooping her up in his arms, he launches into the nearest tree and speeds in the direction of home.

Hopping onto a nearby branch, Neji clasps the stone tightly and looks hopelessly at his team.

_Fools.

* * *

_

A few hours later they are at the gate of their village. Lee exhausted, Neji stoic, Tenten asleep in Lee's arms. But they are home, and each has someone to welcome them back. Lee has Gai, Tenten has her ever-worrying mother, and Neji has the cousin who he had been thinking upon just a few hours ago. The three teammates go their separate ways after promises of lunch in a couple of days and training.

"Hinata-sama," he begins hoarsely as they walk down the road.

She looks up at him, quietly, innocently.

"I…. I have something for you."

"Nii-san?"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the stone. Taking her hand, he gently places it in her palm. Her fingers fold over the gift, and she turns it over into her other hand. She stares at it for a few moments, contemplating this oddity of a gift.

"T-thank you, Nii-san. It's lovely."

"It kind of reminds me of you," he said, voice so low that she almost couldn't hear him.

"Wonderful," she replies in a voice just as soft, and slips it in her pocket.

* * *

Later, as she lays on her bed, Hinata pulls the stone out, and turns it around in her hands. Such a strange gift from such a strange person. 

To her…. it is gray, boring.

_It reminds me of you._

It is awkward-looking with its ungainly shape.

_It reminds me of you._

It is hard, cold, unloving.

_It reminds me of you._

It is a rock, not a stone. A thing such as this does not deserve such a romantic name.

_It reminds me of you._

She looks at the rock one last time and sighs. Putting it once again in her pocket, she quietly walks toward the kitchen to make her "brother" a nice, hot dinner.

* * *

Well, chapter 4 may take a while... sorry. It's coming to the part where I really have to make sure everything is right. Plus, there's school. Enough said. 

Review and fuel me on!

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I have actually gotten this up within one week of my last update... there is such a thing as magic.

Thanks to all my readers and all my reviewers. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"For beauty is nothing

but the beginning of terror we can just

barely endure,

and we admire it so because it calmly disdains

to destroy us."

-Rainer Maria Rilke

"The First Elegy," _Duino Elegies_

* * *

Chapter 4

He is sixteen. She is fifteen.

He watches. Silently, stealthily, somberly. He watches.

He sees her in three ways over the course of three days.

Monday, he sees her.

He sees Hinata carrying the newest Hyuuga child, a little boy only three years old. He sees the way she gently sets him on her hip and nuzzles his nose. The way the child laughs like the tinkle of a bell when he reaches to grab her long hair. The way she laughs back like the wind blowing through the silvery chimes that hang outside of his bedroom window. But then he sees her sister, Hanabi, sneak up from behind and envelop her older sibling in a bear hug, pressing her as close as possible. Hinata yelps in surprise, and instinctively holds the boy closer. When she recognizes the perpetrator, she laughs again with that musical laugh, and hugs her sister back while still carrying the boy. Hanabi reaches up slightly and places a small white flower in her sister's hair, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Hinata in response smoothes her younger sister's hair and gives her a playful bump with her hip. Hanabi returns the favor, and soon they are running around the field chasing after one another, Hinata still grasping the child, the child screaming with excitement. He remembers marveling about how the two sisters can be so affectionate and so close when they are supposed to be rivals. Rivals, competing for the same place, but sisters, loving each other unconditionally. Between them, sisterhood comes first, competition second. Such a thing is foreign to him, but he longs for it all the same.

Monday, he sees her as a sister.

* * *

Wednesday, he sees her. 

He sees Hinata shopping with her friends, the blonde girl, the pink-haired girl, his bun-haired teammate. They hold their ice cream cones, giggling uncontrollably, stopping at every window to point and sigh and squeal. At one particular store they stop and gesture at a beautiful white dress in the window. He sees them gesture at his cousin, and hears them gush about how beautiful it would be on her. He silently agrees. Egged on by her companions, she goes inside the shop and asks the store manager, a handsome young man, if she could maybe try on the dress. The manager blushes and eagerly takes it off the mannequin, handing it to Hinata and leading her to a dressing room. Her friends wait outside the room, as does the store manager, he notices.

_Tch, pervert._

He can't see anything anymore, his view is blocked. But he sees her walk out a few moments later carrying another shopping bag…….and the store manager escorting her blonde friend out in front. Tenten and Sakura skip ahead, joking about whatever girls joke about, and Hinata is left with the store manager and Ino. They have not walked ten steps when the manager gets cocky, and his hands move down on Ino's waist. Lower…… lower…….lower…… too low! The next moment, he sees the young man on the ground, Hinata standing with two fingers extended, and a horrified Ino.

"Thank you," he sees Ino mouth ten seconds after, attempting to suppress a nervous giggle.

Hinata replies by laughing anyway, hugging her friend, and asking all the girls to go see a new movie, her treat.

Wednesday, he sees her as a true friend.

* * *

Friday, he sees her. 

Sweaty, tired, panting, he watches her. She has just trained for a few hours with that obnoxious teammate, the Inuzuka. While performing a particularly difficult block, she injures her calf and is barely able to limp around. Dog-boy carries her over to a spot shaded from the hot sun and sets her down.

She does nothing. Not a whimper, not a cry. She suffers in silence.

He slyly offers to massage her leg. She accepts, of course.

_So innocent…_

Neji watches as the other boy sits with his legs slightly entangled with his cousin's and gently start to run his hands up and down her leg, applying pressure where he sees fit. He moves in small, sensual circles and laughs a little when she finally hisses from the pain. Neji becomes embarrassed, a blush threatens to form, and in resistance, he stares at his cousin's face instead. She is biting her lip, trying to keep from making any noise.

_Such inappropriate behavior, she's shaming the clan…… it's a wonder she hasn't fainted..… the pain must be overwhelming her…_

But he draws his eyes back to the Inuzuka again, and he realizes that _thing_ is staring directly at his cousin's _chest._ He is appalled, but feels the need to protect the heiress of his clan from lechery. So he looks at her also, and finds a gradually slipping shirt that reveals a little more every time she breathes. He discovers it difficult to rip his eyes away.

_Control yourself…_

So one time, this one time, he reveals himself. He waits until the Inuzuka leaves to get an ice-pack, then he climbs down from the tree and casually pretends that he has been walking along that path like "Yes-I- have-been-walking-this-way-all-day-whatever-made-you-think-otherwise." When he reaches the place in the path that leaves them 30 feet apart, he pretends to see her for the first time. He nods and politely acknowledges her, she nods back. He raises an eyebrow, an almost non-existent half-smile appears, and he makes a strange movement with his hands. She raises an eyebrow back in confusion. He repeats the motion again. He raises his hands to his chest and grabs his shirt, tugging it upward. Only then does she look at her own chest and gasp at the indecency. She places a hand over the offending crevice and tugs her shirt upward, blushing furiously all the while. He bows his head in respect and starts to leave, but mostly he does it to hide the fact that he is trying not to laugh.

As he trudges onward, he thinks about what has happened, and he becomes somber once more. Like a list, he checks off his emotions.

Protective of his cousin.

Indignant at the Inuzuka-cretin.

Angry at that cretin.

Very angry at that cretin.

Extremely angry at that cretin.

Rip-him-to-shreds angry at that cretin.

Jealous of that cretin.

_Jealous?_

Longing for……longing for what?

…_Hinata-sama?_

He thinks. Yes, he reluctantly admits. Yes.

_Hormones are mysterious things._

He is not naïve, he knows about male beings.

So on Friday, though slightly confused, anxious, and disgusted with himself, he sees her as a lover.

* * *

Next Monday, he will see her as a student, for Hiashi has asked him to be his cousin's protector and trainer. 

The first he already considers in effect.

But the second…..to begin that, he must first study his pupil. He must know her habits, her abilities, her strengths, her weaknesses. His constant, stalker-like watching is justified.

Is it not?

He shrugs and brushes the thought away. Instead, he thinks about all of the stances that need correcting, the hands that need readjusting, the strength that must increase, the weaknesses that must disappear, and the potential that must blossom.

But he also thinks about the possibility that she may hurt her weak calf again, and that he, not the Inuzuka, will be there to care for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ooo, I got so excited while writing this! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy the chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it!

Also, I used to hate Neji... but after reading a few fics about him and writing this one, I like him a little bit more. But we're talking a really really really little bit.

* * *

"Down the hill I went, and then,

I forgot the ways of men

For night-scents, heady, and damp and cool

Wakened ecstasy in me."

-Sara Teasdale

"August Moonrise," _Flame and Shadow

* * *

_

She was sixteen. He was seventeen.

It was one of those nights again. One of the nights where he would sneak into her room and wake her silently, gently. One of the nights where they escaped from the Hyuuga compound and fled to a nearby lake. One of the nights where they trained together, moving together with the moonlight as their only witness.

"Take a break Hinata-sama," the Hyuuga prodigy commanded. Hinata nodded and flopped to the ground, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps. Neji had always been a merciless trainer, but tonight he had been especially brutal. He gracefully sat down next to her and avoided her staring eyes.

"You're still quite weak," he cruelly commented, looking at the endless black-blue of the sky. She turned her gaze downward and bit her lip.

"I a-apologize, Nii-san."

"Don't apologize, just prove me wrong."

It was those kinds of pathetic replies that made him so irritated with her. Why didn't she believe in herself? How could he train someone that did not even believe they could improve? He heard this kind of thing from her all of the time. I'm sorry Nii-san, I apologize Nii-san. Had that stupid blonde kid taught her nothing? She watched that idiot all the time, he knew that. So what was wrong? Was he doing _this_ for nothing? A rapid, quiet fury swept through him, reviving angers that had been long forgotten.

"Get up!" he ordered sharply, swiftly rising to his feet.

She stared in shock at the abrupt mood swing.

"Hinata-sama, get up!" he shouted, yanking her up and dragging her to the open field where they trained. He pulled her into the middle of the field and set himself across from her.

"Prepare yourself!"

"N-Nii-san…?"

"We're fighting. Here and now. Go!"

She wanted to scream. What was happening? Who was this person standing across from her? She had never believed in clan politics, but was he supposed to treat her this way? Unable to do anything else, she held her breath and eased herself into a familiar stance.

"Attack me, now! Hit me with your all!"

She exhaled and rushed at him. He threw her to the ground in one move.

"Again!"

She attacked again, only to be met by the same fate. And so it continued, attack after attack, throw after throw, fall after fall. Every time she fell, he would yell at her to get up and try again, which she always did, but after what felt like the twentieth time she had fallen, she reached her limit.

"Nii-san!" she whisper-screamed, "Stop!"

"No, not until you show me!"

"Sh-sh-show you what, Nii-san? Show you what? What d-do you want f-from me?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want you to _believe!_ I want you to believe in yourself instead of acting like a pitiful weakling, that's what I want!"

He felt her go limp is his hands. She took a step back from him, wrapping an arm around herself and turning towards the lake that sparkled with the moon's luminescence.

"Nii-san," she whispered into the night air, "y-y-you can't ask that of m-me."

"What?"

"I-I said, y-you can't ask that of me."

He waited for further explanation.

"N-Nii-san, w-we have known each other since we were l-little, s-s-so you know how t-things have been. Y-you should know t-t-that I have nothing to be p-p-proud of. Y-you should know that w-whatever s-self-confidence I have is gone. You should know that i-it d-died a long time ago. I-it died with my mother, w-with you, and with the last shred of kindness in our c-clan."

"Don't talk to me about the clan!" he hissed, clenching and unclenching his fists, "The clan has done nothing but pamper you, coddle you, indulge you! It has left us branch members to be nothing but your slaves, your little play toys! We suffer endlessly, live in fear, and you, you just sit there and enjoy the fruits of your good fortune which you certainly do not deserve!"

She stepped closer toward the shore of the lake, searching for an escape. All she wanted was to go home, to curl up in her bed and pretend that none of this ever happened, but it was too late for that now. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of. Stop everything.

"N-no Nii-san. W-we will not talk about this a-a-anymore. T-the Chuunin exams. T-this m-m-matter has already been discussed, a-and we s-saw what happened a-at the end. W-we each know our t-truths, s-s-so we will s-stop."

"Hinata-sama, you coward! You run from everything, everything! You even run from me! So this is what the Main Branch has to offer; it's no wonder the clan is dying, it's killing itself by producing weaklings!"

Hinata cringed at his words, but refused to accept them. Her people were not dying. They were not. She was not.

"Y-you are w-wrong, Nii-san! We are d-dividing, not dying! W-w-we are dividing because of hate l-like this. You believe this c-clan is weak because its m-members are weak, but that isn't t-t-true. It's weak b-because no one knows the m-m-meaning of family anymore. F-family!"

"Family? Family does not swallow you whole and trap you, Hinata-sama! It does not see, it does not have favorites, it does not cast out its ugly children!"

"D-do you think that d-diseases t-taint only one p-p-person? N-Nii-san, I will be swallowed too, but we m-must ch-change that."

"You? Destroyed by our clan? No, _you will destroy it._ You will survive, and you will leave the rest of us to die."

He whispered the last sentence, bitterly pronouncing each word that he never wanted to say. He never meant a single evil thing he said about Hinata, she was so good, but he said it anyway to satisfy his hateful being, the demon inside of him that demanded that someone be punished, even if they were not guilty. Whirling around so that he would not have to look at her, this despicable, overindulged _brat,_ he quietly raged inside. Hinata felt every syllable he uttered pierce her heart, and they awakened a new sort of frustration inside of her.

"N-nii-san!" she cried, yanking a familiar whitish-grey stone out of her pocket, "D-do you remember this?"

_Yes,_ he mentally answered. There was no need for him to look; he knew what she had pulled out. Hundreds of training sessions using the Byakugan had granted him that.

She started again, a little less sure of herself due to his lack of response.

"W-well, I do. I r-r-remember that you g-gave it to me…. a-and I remember that you s-said that it r-reminded y-y-you of m-me, so look n-now, my b-brother. L-look now."

He finally turned and obeyed her command.

_She has kept it all this time…_

So she had. Every day, when they would train together, it rested in her pocket and would remind her of what she could not allow herself to be. It reminded her to always try her hardest, and that nothing but success was acceptable. It always sat in her pocket, a weight in her coat, a weight in her heart.

Now she edged closer to the lake, allowing the small waves to lap up against her sandals. Reaching the hand containing the stone across her chest, she threw it and watched it skip a few times over the water. When it finally sank, she sighed and looked at her cousin who had not taken his eyes off the stone since he had turned to look at her. He continued to look out at the water, as if he expected the stone to come leaping back into her hands.

"S-see now, Nii-san?" she whispered, the energy to yell gone, "If I am the r-rock, the clan is the w-water. B-beautiful, yes, but no-one knows what is u-under it. And I, the r-rock, can avoid d-d-drowning a couple of times, if g-given the p-proper f-f-force. B-b-but no matter w-what, I w-will always succumb to it in the e-e-end."

Neji stared, speechless. His mind was failing him, he didn't know how to respond, didn't how to act. All he knew was that he had to get IT back. Taking one last look at his cousin, he stripped himself of all logical thought, all sense of propriety, and ran straight into the water, clothes and all. It was bitingly cold, and the water felt crisp on his skin. He was not comfortable here; his arms were flailing above his head and his feet were unsure of their footing, but he pushed on, driven by the one thought which kept pulsing in his brain.

_Find it._

When it became too deep to wade, he dove under the water and paddled his way into the middle of the lake. He frantically activated his Byakugan and scanned the murky depths for the stone.

_Where is it, where is it, where is it?_

He finally spotted it near a clump of greenish algae, and dived down to retrieve it. He threw himself back in the direction of land, kicking and thrashing his arms and legs. His usual poise was gone now, replaced by the momentary madness that had consumed him.

In the meantime, Hinata had finally broken down. She slumped her body against a nearby leviathan tree, never mind the fact that the tree bark was rough and irritating her delicate skin. She let herself cry violently now, letting loose all of the pent up frustration that had been begging her to set it free. All of the anger, the depression, the sorrow, all of these emotions came out now in hard, ugly sobs. She was embarrassed to be in such a state (she was the heiress to a very prestigious clan, after all) but soon decided that she didn't care. There was nothing to care about now.

Her cries softened as she saw Neji approach the shore dripping wet, his clothes dragging him down and trailing in the sand. He oriented himself towards her and slowly began to walk in her direction. She did not move except to press herself further into the tree.

"Nii-san?" she fearfully inquired, not knowing what he was thinking at the moment.

He remained silent and continued to walk up to her. She realized that one hand was fisted, and guessed that he had regained the stupid rock. That stupid, stupid rock.

"Nii-san?" she called out one last time as he came within five feet of her.

No reply.

Still silent, Neji reached her, raised his arms, and slammed them on the colossal tree, one hand on each side of her head.

She was trapped.

He leaned his head in close to hers, his hair covering his eyes, and panted into her ear. She trembled and gazed straight ahead, afraid to look down and see her cousin so close to her. Neji's breathing slowed, but he soon took a huge gulp of air and prepared himself to say what he had always wanted and meant to say.

"Hinata-sama," he began hoarsely, raising his head and gazing straight into her eyes, "You will not be swallowed. You will not be destroyed. You will not drown, Hinata-sama, because…… because…."

He paused to take his last breath before committing the most dangerous act of his life.

"Because," he whispered, his lips a moment from her own, "I will always, always bring you back up."

And with that, he closed the space between them and firmly pressed his lips to hers. All of his untamed emotions he poured into this kiss, hot and fiery and forceful. He felt her gasp into his mouth and wriggle to get free, but he held her down and pushed her harder into the tree.

_This is wrong,_ she thought as she allowed him to dominate her, _this is wrong._

Still, she could not help but feel a wild sense of freedom. Feeling him push against her, she felt the primal urge to shed her human form, to let her spirit swim with the sharks and shake the sky, to let all inhibitions go and run with the wind. She wanted to fly with the white doves, dance from treetop to treetop, stretch toward space, hold it in her arms, and never let it go. Her heart beat madly, and the feral, raw energy that entered her veins shot through her, giving her a high that soared above the clouds and the birds.

She never wanted to come down.

When they finally pulled apart for air, they locked eyes and each mentally dared the other to break the connection.

"T-t-that was wrong, N-nii-san," she whispered shakily.

"I know," he whispered back.

But when he palmed the still-wet stone into her hand and slid his other hand down to her waist, when she accepted it and lightly stroked his cheek, when their lips met for a lava-hot, mind-numbing, second time, they decided that it didn't really matter anymore.

* * *

Wow, did you guys get as anxious as I did? I almost exploded with anticipation there! 

Now I'm really excited to write the next chapter. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, okay. Chapter six has arrived. Once again, in less than one week. I congratulate myself. Anyway, I was listening to the Beatles while doing this, (yeah, the Beatles), so hopefully that didn't affect my writing too much. Tell me if you see some "SHE LOVES YOU YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" in there. :)

* * *

"In the hills giant oaks

fall upon their knees

You can touch parts

You have no right to--"

-Kay Ryan, "Crown"

* * *

Chapter 6

Still sixteen. Still seventeen.

Training for Hinata was different now, different in every way. A long time ago, it had meant bruises, tears, exhaustion, and blood. It meant suffering and pain. But now, it was no longer a burden or fearsome routine which she dreaded going through every day. In fact, it was exactly the opposite. Training was something she looked forward to now, for she had never known such a gentle and effective teacher.

Neji was not generally a hands-on teacher unless they were sparring or a _special_ _situation _presented itself. Leaning on a nearby wall or sitting on the floor, he would bring his hair over his shoulder and comment from the sidelines in a stern manner. Fluidly, she would move from position to position and listen to critiques like;

"Keep your hands up, Hinata-sama,"

or

"Wider stance, Hinata-sama."

or

"Your shirt is riding up, Hinata-sama."

(She always blushed when he said things like that. What was she supposed to do? Glue her shirt to her body?)

Hinata constantly did her best to right herself, turning and twisting and bending until she wrought the desired shape. She tried hard to please her teacher, yes. However, her selfish being did not always search for perfection. There was a certain reason, of course.

"That's the fifth time I've had to correct that, Hinata-sama," he would say.

Her heart palpitated as she quietly answered, "I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Slowly, he would rise from his position, flick his long, glossy hair over his shoulder, and come up behind her. Every time she felt him approach, her hands would become cold and clammy, and a little part inside of her (she was terribly mortified to admit) would be screaming in sheer joy for what would happen next.

"Alright. Hands start like this," he would begin, grasping her hands in his own from behind and readjusting them until they were just so.

"Twist your arms like this."

He would gently pull on her arms, making them curve and align with his.

"Now bend your shoulders a little," he whispered, pushing his chest flush against her back and hunching her over. Removing one of his hands from hers, he would take a moment to tilt her head so that her ear was next to his mouth.

"Wider stance," he casually remarked, carefully moving one of his legs between and around one of hers, pulling it outward.

With their bodies perfectly positioned, he would sigh in her ear, making her shiver, and murmur softly, "Okay. Now we move."

So they moved together, dancing the same dance, his body always warm and flush against hers. He tugged and pulled and pushed her body, like a puppet master utilizing his trade, forming the poses that were their clan's masterpieces. Though she sometimes stumbled and faltered, she always willingly followed and did her best to keep up with him.

Hinata eventually discovered that most of his corrections had to do with the angle of her head. For some reason, her head placement was never correct unless he was able to brush his lips against her ear and whisper a few more critiques into it. Whether this was actually a true correction or a twisted fancy of his, she never knew.

The Hyuuga art was already beautiful, but when the two executed it together, it was fantastically entrancing. One could feel the air move with them, sweeping and stepping and swirling. The other Hyuugas in the compound had never seen their technique so elegantly employed, although they doubted that the two performing needed to be so close. However, they did not know measures that needed to be taken to advance their heiress's skills, so they never said a word. Besides, they believed she had been improving immensely, and that was worth a little invasion of personal space.

* * *

Sparring, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. This was when they put their skills to use and showed off her improvement. She loved it, and not without good reason.

When they fought, swiping and sliding and striking each other, she felt at ease. She felt her body whirl and curve according to her will. The room spun around her along with her cousin, his hair whipping in and out of her vision, bits of clothing and skin appearing and disappearing everywhere. Using her Byakugan made the entire scene even more stunning. Every now and then, her heart felt it would burst, especially when she landed a hit, or when she saw his hand miss its mark.

Actually, she didn't really mind if he did strike her.

Their sparring was always gentle. They didn't use it to beat each other to death or to vent anger. It was _art_. Though for some reason, time seemed to pass so slowly when they fought each other, particularly when he touched her. When his hands connected with her body, they seemed to linger a little too long, as if to check and make sure she was truly there. His lips tended to brush against the soft skin of her arm, and it wasn't rare that she felt his breath on her back. There was the feeling of his fingertips ghosting across her neck, and the feeling of his shoulder pushing sensually on hers, trying to make her lose her balance. Then there was the feeling of his hair wrapping around her middle, and the feeling of his back pressed against her front. She bathed in the magnificence of it all and reveled in the clandestine indecency, for nothing so scandalous had ever happened to her.

"_Am I the only one who feels this?"_ she often wondered, _"Does he feel it the way I do?"_

"_Probably_," she generally concluded with an inward sigh. She felt like a silly little girl for thinking this way and disliked this sort of helpless feeling. The only other thing that made her feel as uncomfortable (as paranoid as it sounded) was that all of Neji's attacks on her legs seemed to rise higher and higher. His hands would work up, up, up, testing Hinata's boundaries. She simply didn't like it. There was still womanly Hyuuga pride to worry about, after all.

* * *

_Oh night! Oh exhilarating, breathless night!_

This was how Hinata felt as she lay in her bedroom, waiting for the opportune moment to slink out of her bed and escape the compound to "train" with her cousin. She would anxiously pass the time in the darkness, fiddling with her fingers, and wait for the great snore to come from two rooms down. This signaled that Hiashi had finally fallen asleep, and that it was safe to come out.

Night training had become _much_ more frequent for the two, and as Hinata noiselessly climbed out of her window and hopped onto the roof, she would listen for Neji. He was quite a bit heavier than her, and though he was a well-trained shinobi, he was never quite silent when making his escape. The token almost-nonexistent thumps and bumps on the roof amused her, and she laughed lightly as she elfishly slid down a pillar to the ground, never mind the fact that they could have been caught.

In addition to being noisy, Neji was always the last one to reach their meeting spot, the lake where they had first truly discovered each other. Hinata was always waiting for him, sitting and leaning against _that _tree, arms ready to embrace him when he came.

Hinata knew for a fact that when he finally arrived at their meeting place, the mood changed dramatically, regardless of the previous circumstances. No longer was she a young girl, excited and anxious in secretly meeting her love. No longer was she reckless or in high spirits. Instead, an air of intense severity set in whenever he came, and the heavy mood pervaded the atmosphere and set itself squarely on her shoulders. Her being suddenly felt weighed down, and the full realization of what they were doing hit her the hardest during these times.

Some nights they would crash in passion, fiercely locked onto each other, mouths and hands and obsession meeting, the solidarity of the earth surrounding them. Crashing from tree to boulder to tree, bruises formed on their backs in great, brown-yellow circles (Neji was rather rough in these matters). Hair was tugged, eyes were closed, and the feeling of his hands sliding down her, slowly tugging and pulling at her clothing as they went, made her feel as if she were merely melting into gold.

Other times, they would simply sit near the lake and stare at each other, icy eyes meeting milky ones. Hinata usually played in the water when they did this, dipping in a slender leg or petite hand into the cool liquid, playing with the minnows that dared come near. Neji sat and watched as her pale skin dipped in and out, in and out, in and out of the water. He liked the way the small fish zipped around her, their silver backs gleaming in the moonlight. He also liked the way she would suddenly flick her leg or hand up and out of the water, creating a long arc of water beads that shimmered in the same light as the minnows. Those nights were cool and peaceful.

But the toughest nights for Hinata were when Neji (reluctantly) let his stone being break and curled up like a child in her arms. It did not happen often. Neji had somehow missed all of the generous nursing he had received from his doting aunties, grandmothers, and of course, mother. This may have been partly due to the fact that he was always searching for his father, forgetting the mother-love he already possessed. Yet now that Hinata was here, there was chance to catch up on missed or forgotten experiences. She always found him crouched on the ground during these certain periods, his arms wrapped around his knees. Tenderly, she would sit close to him and wrap her arms around his shivering form, cooing little soft nothings into his hair. As he sat between her legs, he would breathe heavily, his eyes staring at nothing and everything. She pressed herself as close as she could and stroked his long locks of hair, slim hands combing their way through silky threads. Eventually, with enough coaxing, he would lean into her, and she would hold him closer to her bosom, protecting him from the world. He never cried, of course, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was not supposed to be his mother. He was not supposed to be her child. She was supposed to be his partner, his lover. He was supposed to be _her_ partner, _her_ lover. She felt so sick, so wrong, and she felt that she was manipulating him, twisting their relationship and making it even more devious. Mother and Son, Son and Mother, Cousin and Cousin. It was _incest._ Incest. Realization hit harder and harder every time it happened.

Nevertheless, they continued. They continued living in sin, in sorrow, in sickness. They lived this way and thrived. No matter how perverse they felt, no matter the things they said, no matter how they twisted each other, manipulating and warping each other, they continued. They continued because they believed in yesterday, today, and tomorrow, because of sky and sea, because of rain and snow, because they had nothing else, and because they were happy.

_They were happy.

* * *

_

So, folks, tell me what you think and review!

I plan to have a couple chapters dedicated to their life together, say two or three short ones. Either that, or I could just do something close to a chapter of short drabbles. Anyway, some of them should at least have a little humor, I feel like I'm suffocating here.

Tell me what you think, Dear Readers. You're the ones who matter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit: OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! The pain is too much… at first I wrote this with Hanabi two years younger than Hinata. But she's not! She's five years younger! Ugh, I feel so stupid. Please find it in your hearts to forgive your pitiful author, I didn't mean it! Thanks to Encuentrame for finding the mistake (and thus making me feel like an idiot.) By the way, Encuentrame, I'm glad ****I found you.**

Well, all good things must come to an end, as my weekly updates did. You'll have to forgive me, writing this chapter was hard. But hey, school's over, finals are over, and I am completely free now.

Oh, since I'm throwing Hanabi in there, I wanted to veer away from the usual "Hanabi-is-a-bitch-trying-to-kill-Hinata" character, and I had to create my own personality. Hope you like.

* * *

"_A cigarette is the perfect type of perfect pleasure. It is exquisite, and it leaves one unsatisfied. What more can one want?"_

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

Chapter 7

Forever 16, forever 17.

Neji sighed as his younger cousin walked into his room. With her was a large tray, lacquered and laden with bowls and bowls of food. It wasn't easy for her to carry due to her petite size. He held his breath as he watched her stumble through the doorway and hoped that she wouldn't trip over that bump in the wood where spilled water had swollen it.

Now Neji had been taught about manners and chivalry, and in any other circumstances he would have helped her with the food. However, his pulsing head and burning body prevented him from even stepping out of bed. Yes, a fever had brought the brave warrior down, leaving poor Hinata to care for him.

Quietly, she placed the tray across his lap, and he nodded his head in thanks.

"Neji-nii-san, t-tell me if you need a-anything else. I'll b-b-be outside," she commented, turning to look at him once more before she left. He lifted his eyes from the mountainous feast and raised one eyebrow at her.

"Or p-perhaps I could stay here and k-k-keep you company," she said, interpreting his silent inquiry.

"Yes," he stonily replied.

His cold demeanor didn't really matter because Hinata knew that was what he wanted.

She sat in a nearby chair, neatly folding her legs under her and leaning on an arm of the chair. Not wanting to stare, she rested her eyes on a tree growing outside the bedroom window. It was lovely, that tree, with all the reds and browns and yellows of autumn coloring its body. It was strong too, and had been there ever since Hinata could remember. A story unraveled itself in her mind.

"_One autumn day, a girl named Hyuuga Hinata was walking through the park. During her travels, she came across a beautiful house, built strong and sturdy. And at this strong and sturdy house, there lived a beautiful tree. This tree was so spectacular that even the..."_

She was quickly brought out her fantasy land by a grunt from Neji.

"D-d-did you need s-something, Nii-san?" she questioned timorously.

His eyes shifted from her to a place on the bed, and while pretending to stretch, he ever so slightly shifted his body a little more to one side.

_Why doesn't he use words?_

"Nii-san?" she questioned again, "W-would it be alright if I sat n-next to y-you?"

"It's fine," he grunted.

_He is impossible._

Gracefully lifting herself from the chair, Hinata crept into the spot created for her by her cousin. She settled herself cautiously, and got back to her mind's story.

"_And this tree was so spectacular that even the birds did not touch it for fear of marring any face of it. Hinata longed to climb this tree, to be part of the exquisiteness. But like the birds, she dared not ruin it, and continued on her way to…."_

"Hinata-sama," Neji interrupted again as he moved to put his hand over hers. She glanced up at him worriedly and remained silent. The story would have to be finished later.

Slowly, he lifted the food tray off his lap and set it on the small nightstand on the other side of his bed. Moving to put himself on top of her, he grabbed her neck with one hand and supported himself with the other. She pressed herself close into the bed, feeling more and more uncomfortable each second. He sensed her hesitation; nevertheless, he pulled her neck tenderly, leaned in, and lightly kissed it.

It was strange, Hinata thought. This was a foreign kind of affection, much unlike the rough handling at night. He had never acted like this before. Never.

Carefully, almost shyly, he let his body weight rest on her, and his hands moved down closer to the hem of her shirt, threatening to slip under the thin cloth and explore what lay underneath.

"Hinata-sama, I…" he began to whisper into her ear. Suddenly, it hit her.

"N-no, Nii-san," she quickly interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say next. She wasn't ready for _that_. Not now.

"I thought that…"

"N-No," she uncharacteristically interrupted again. She pushed hard on his chest, and he reluctantly rolled off of her. Quickly, she scrambled out of her cousin's bed and put as much distance between herself and Neji as possible.

"_I'm not ready, I'm not. I don't care what he wants. No, no, no, no, no," _she thought, allowing herself to be selfish for once in her life. Hinata had promised herself many years before that she would not give her body to anyone until she was married. What if something went wrong? What if she became…_pregnant?_ And what a hell of a time she would have explaining who the father was. Shivering, Hinata recalled and remade her promise.

Neji had resumed his sitting position on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes locked onto her. A frown was etched across his face, and Hinata suddenly became very anxious, though of what she did not know.

"Hinata-sama, do you not want to…?" he tried again, a rather out-of-character blush beginning to form on his stony face.

"H-Hanabi is c-c-coming," Hinata softly, yet sternly broke in/bluffed. Three interruptions in one day was certainly the record for the usually timid Hyuuga heiress. Though she had a serious face on, she crumbled on the inside and prayed that Hanabi would actually come. Perhaps luck would be on her side, just once?

"_She didn't answer my question,"_ Neji thought agitatedly. This was not a side of Hinata he had ever seen

"_And I don't think I hear Ha-"_

A loud bang sounded as a door slammed shut, and the heavy thudding of running feet echoed through the halls.

"_Thank God," _Hinata thought and let out a sigh.

"Hinataaaaaa!!!" a girlish voice shouted, the sound relieving Hinata and annoying Neji.

"We're in h-h-here, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata shouted back. Neji merely turned his face away and stared out the window Hinata had been gazing through earlier.

The pounding sound came closer, and in a few seconds the door to Neji's room swung open, revealing a young girl of eleven with long brown hair identical to his except for the fact that it was gathered into a ponytail in the back.

"W-welcome home, H-H-Hanabi-chan!" Hinata (a little too enthusiastically) called.

After granting Hinata a tremendous hug, Hanabi threw her bag on the floor and happily leapt to a nearby dresser upon which was set a comb and hair band.

"Ah, Neji-nii-san," Hanabi cooed as she picked both items up, "I heard you were sick today, so I rushed home right after training to check up on you, but Hinata is probably already doing that. Anyway, you promised that I could brush your hair today, yeah?"

Neji's eyes grew a little bigger, Hinata noticed, as he nodded grimly. Halfheartedly, he scooted a little bit forward, and Hanabi bounced into the spot left behind and began to happily run the brush through his hair.

"_How can she be so happy all the time?" _Neji wondered uneasily. Wasn't she supposed to be the stuck-up, power-hungry, family member engulfed with jealousy and angry at the world for being born in an unfavorable position?

Oh wait, that was him. Well, the old him, anyway.

He supposed that Hinata's wonderful nurturing skills had shaped Hanabi into such a bright and (extraordinarily) mature person. It was probably better that things had turned out the way they did, with Hinata practically raising Hanabi. Any other way would probably have not yielded such exceptional results.

Neji was brought back to earth a few seconds later by the feeling of a sharp tug to his hair. He grunted his displeasure.

"Gently please, Hanabi-sama," he bit out.

"Sorry, Nii-san," she apologized, and slowed her strokes, "but I didn't pull that hard…. don't act like such a _girl_."

But then again, had Hinata really taught Hanabi to tease so much? That was probably something born into Hanabi, he decided.

A few brush strokes later, Hanabi realized that Hinata was still leaning on the wall on the far side of the room.

"Hinata, come sit with us! There's plenty of room on the bed," she pleaded, wanting her sister to join the party. It was a party for Hanabi, anyhow.

In a way that Hanabi thought strangely reluctant, Hinata sat at the foot of the bed, tucked her legs underneath herself, and pushed a short strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Wait,"_ Neji realized, _"…short hair?"_

"Hinata-sama," he quickly asked, "Did you cut your hair?"

The pulling on his own hair stopped.

"Geez, Nii-san! You just now noticed?" Hanabi cried, waving the brush around. "She cut practically fourteen inches off! How could you not see that? You insensitive _animal_," she hissed, pronouncing the last word as if it were poison.

Even Hinata looked a little shocked.

"A-a-ah well, y-yes, I did."

"Why?" he softly questioned. He had liked her hair long. Not to say that the new super-short style wasn't nice. In fact, it reminded him of a younger Hinata. But she had spent so much time growing it out…

Hanabi rolled her eyes behind her cousin and returned to her combing. Hinata giggled and suddenly felt a surge of confidence.

"B-because, N-nii-san, one of us h-has to be the b-boy around h-here."

Neji's mind blanked. What had Hinata-sama just said? Was this the kind of influence Hanabi (or drugs) had on people?

Hanabi was consumed with laughter, and Hinata sincerely tried to hold her giggle back. She failed.

"S-sorry, Nii-san," Hinata apologized as she continued to chuckle, "I-I didn't mean t-to…"

The rest of her apology was lost in a sea of laughter. After calming down some, both girls regained their composure and Hanabi resumed her brushing once more.

"Anyway," Hanabi started again, her eyes shifting towards her older sister, "I heard Naruto-san say that it was cute. And Kiba-san. And Shino-san. And Sakura-chan. And Ino-chan. And Shikamaru-san. And Lee-san. And Tenten-san. Oh, Chouji-san too."

Hinata blushed, of course. Had that many people really said that? And Naruto…..

The two sisters had long left the subject of Neji's femininity, but Neji himself could not let it go. Inside, his feelings fumed and his injured ego would not let the matter slide.

"If you dare to check, you will see that I am one hundred percent male," he stated in a haughty tone.

"Mmm, back to this, huh? I dunno, Nii-san," Hanabi mused, glancing over her older cousin's figure, "Based on your body type….slightly curvy hips, long arms and fingers, high cheekbones, thin torso, and slender legs, which, by the way, have no hair on them."

Hinata almost fell off the bed as her body convulsed with laughter. Neji angrily whipped out the pillow from behind him and smacked Hanabi with it. He did have leg hair, thank you, it was just very fine.

"Ah, Neji-nii-san, don't be so serious," Hanabi giggled, trying to defend herself from his onslaught.

"My body looks nothing like that," Neji stonily replied, his pride becoming more and more bruised.

"Of course, Nii-san," Hanabi conceded in a mock-sorrowful tone. Reaching for the hair elastic, she quietly added, "I forgot your boobs."

"Hanabi-sama!" Neji angrily yelled, reaching behind himself to take a swipe at the brat. She ducked just in time however, and he ended up grabbing a fistful of his own hair. Hinata was now on the floor, gasping for air, the laughter coming out so hard that it was actually silent. She popped back up to look at her family members, but ended up on the floor again, laughing even harder.

Neji remained silent. Hanabi-sama was laughing at him. _Hinata-sama _was laughing at him. Enough said. He feared Hanabi's devious ways, and refused to make himself vulnerable to her hateful attacks any longer.

"Tch, Nii-san," Hanabi complained, "You tangled your hair again. Now I'll have to fix it." She grabbed the brush again and started to gently comb through his locks. Everyone was silent for a while, the soft swoosh of Hanabi's brushing the only sound in the room. After a few minutes more, Hinata felt her leg fall asleep, so she stood and gestured toward the door.

"E-erm, I'll g-go cook dinner now," she sighed, stumbling on a numb leg to the doorway.

Neji broke in gruffly, "Don't worry about that, Hinata-sama. You've cooked more than enough."

He turned to look at the forgotten food tray which had recently been picked at by Hanabi.

"If I eat everything you've given me, I'll get fat."

Hanabi poked up from where she sat behind Neji to roll her eyes and clearly mouth the word_ girl _over his head.

Hinata snorted and awkwardly covered it by turning it into some sort of sneeze. Neji simply stared.

"By the way, Hanabi-chan, you asked if you could borrow my pink ribbon. Here," she casually remarked, rummaging through her pockets for said ribbon and tossing it at her younger sister.

Hanabi stood perplexed for a moment. A ribbon? What? But soon enough, she realized what she was supposed to do with it. An evil grin spread across her face.

"_She's so wonderfully wicked when she's happy,"_ Hanabi adoringly thought as Hinata went through the door. Neji remained staring, trying to figure out what had just passed between the two siblings.

* * *

Neji was completely still as he continued to ponder upon the day's events. Lost in thought, he eventually felt Hanabi give a definite, final pull on his hair, and heard her proclaim it perfect. 

_Perfect…_

An abrupt realization hit Neji at that moment.

"Hinata-sama… she didn't stutter when she talked to us before she left…"

"Oh yeah," Hanabi declared, beaming with pride, "Fun fact; that only happens when she's really happy. I'm delighted to say that this phenomenon has only occurred in my presence."

Neji remained stoic, but couldn't help feeling somewhat irked.

"You know, Nii-san, you don't appreciate her enough," Hanabi commented, her tone now serious, "She does a lot for us. She cooks for us, cleans for us, takes care of us……..you know how it is. Anyway, just try to be good to her."

Unbeknownst to Hanabi, Neji did appreciate Hinata. Alone. At night. Well, he thought it was a good show of gratitude, anyway.

Still sitting on the bed, Hanabi nitpicked at her handiwork and continued to speak.

"I've been thinking, Nii-san." She paused to take a breath. "And here's what I have: it is an absolute privilege to love and to be loved by Hinata. An absolute privilege. She's so….ugh, I can't even describe it, but what would have happened to me without her?" Her voice rose higher as the words started to spill out of her mouth. "What would have happened to you? Where would we be? Plus, she is so strong, not physically, of course, but in every other way. You're fixing the physical part of her though. And I just…I think….oh, I know I'm not making any sense, but you get what I'm trying to say, right?" She crawled around her cousin so that they faced each other, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

Silence.

Exasperated, Hanabi flopped back on the bed, her hands covering her face. Taking a deep breath, she organized her thoughts.

"What I'm trying to say, Neji-nii-san," she sighed, pausing a few moments more, "is that I think Hinata is going to be the greatest leader our clan has ever seen."

Neji suddenly became alert and focused intently on Hanabi.

"Hanabi-sama, you know as well as I do that you and I…"

"No, Nii-san! Don't even say it!" Hanabi cried as she sat back up, "Don't talk like that! I will _never_ accept the position of clan leader, even if they force me. And you better not, either."

Neji turned to face the window as Hanabi sucked in her breath.

"Do you still think about that, Nii-san?" she asked quietly, "Do you still dream about it? About being in her place…..I don't know whether you do or not, you never talk or anything…… and I want to think you've changed, but…." She let her sentence drag off, not knowing the right words to say.

"It's Hinata's birthright," she stated after a while, and added as an afterthought, "And I will kill anyone that tries to take it from her."

Neji had never seen his cousin so…violent. But what scared him more was that he had been interrupted as least four times in the past two hours. Was his intimidation level down or something? He mentally scolded himself for being so conceited, and returned to the matter at hand.

"What if she can't, Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi slid off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Don't doubt her. You still believe in fate, right?" she asked, turning to face Neji one last time. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Here's something for you. Perhaps Hinata was _fated_ to lead us. Perhaps we were _fated _to follow her. Perhaps she was _fated_ to do great things, for herself and the clan. Ever think of that, Nii-san?"

Neji stared in shocked silence, not daring to move. He had never seen Fate betray him before.

"Well, whatever," Hanabi ambiguously finished. Suddenly, her grave mood changed and she returned to her normal, perky character.

"Anyway, don't forget to come to dinner on time! We'll be expecting you!"

She ran down to the kitchen to help Hinata prepare for the meal.

* * *

Hiashi was pleased as his children came to dinner with smiles on their faces. 

Hanabi and Hinata were wonderfully light and giddy, he mused. That was good. Daughters, no, _sisters,_ were supposed to be like that.

However, he was a little confused as his nephew came down the stairs, a small smile set on his face. Hiashi had never seen his nephew look this way and was about to inquire into what good fortune had occurred until Neji turned around to greet Hinata and Hanabi. With his nephew's back facing him, Hiashi stifled a gasp as a bright pink ribbon winked at him from the boy's neatly tied hair. His daughters' excited laughter increased a little more (though they tried to hide it), and Lord Hyuuga dared to venture a guess as to what had happened. It frightened him.

Perhaps saying nothing at all would be best.

* * *

Ah, okay, regarding the usual quote. I suppose that either Hinata or Hanabi could represent the cigarette. It's kind of weird thinking of them like that, but whatever. It's the quote. 

My next chapter is going to be another "life together" chapter. Don't forget to review and keep me going!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up everyone! I had quite a fun time writing this.

* * *

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we--  
Of many far wiser than we--  
And neither the angels in Heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee"

-_Annabel Lee_

Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

Chapter 8

He was eighteen. She was seventeen.

It was deathly cold in Konoha. The wind howled and whistled, swirling with it fat snowflakes that settled themselves anywhere and everywhere. The entire village was covered in the white stuff, but it did not stop the villagers from going on about their daily lives, especially a certain Hyuuga heiress and her group of friends. The four girls, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, had planned a much needed girls' night out, and nothing was going to destroy their plans for dinner tonight, not even the snowstorm. All four girls entered Ichiraku, shaking the white crystals out of their hair and taking off their thick jackets.

"Hello! Four orders of diet ramen, please!" Sakura shouted to the back of the stall. It was an unspoken agreement between all of the girls, the diet ramen. Weight was such a common issue among them (though they really had nothing to be concerned about) that it ended up being a sort of understanding that if one girl ordered diet, everyone ordered diet. Women had to fight together, after all.

The companions took their seats and waited for their orders, all the while chattering about who did whom, what Jane Doe was wearing the other day, who cheated on whom, what (interesting things) happened to Kiba and Shino during a mission. All in all, it was basically everything that girls talked about.

Finally, the ramen came out, hot and steaming. Each of the girls grabbed a pair of chopsticks, said their thanks, and eagerly started in. There was no audible sound except for the slurping of hungry mouths and the clicking of chopsticks against the bowls. They were hungry, dammit. Dieting was _not_ easy.

After a while, their stomachs started to fill, and conversation resumed once again. As expected, the chatter somehow twisted itself to men, the necessary evil of all women.

"Mmm, Sakura," Ino said smugly, propping her elbow on the counter, "how are things on the boy-front?"

"Oh shut up, Ino," Sakura angrily muttered, "you know I don't have a boyfriend. Just rub it in already and satisfy your stupid ego."

Tenten giggled, "Sakura, don't get so mad! I hear that someone is boyfriendless too…. Ino."

"Thanks Tenten," Ino sighed, the joke obviously turning tables. "I can't have any fun…."

"Whatever," Tenten interrupted, "I'm single too, so eat it."

The three girls stared at the floor in depression while Hinata quietly observed from the sidelines. However, she did not go unnoticed for long.

"Oh, hang on…" Ino started again, this time much less cockily, "Hinata…how has your love life been going?"

Hinata tried to suppress her blush and remained silent. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't like she could reveal _that_….

Unfortunately, her friends took the silence as something other than pure embarrassment. Their eyes expanded to incredible diameters as they ran to surround her, their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"No, not Hinata!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Who is it?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is it someone we know?"

"Tell us!"

"A-ah, umm, i-it's not a-a-anyone," she timidly replied, her stress level rising as tens of questions were thrown at her.

"Right, right, now tell us, who is it really?" Sakura squealed, desperate to find out who her shy friend was hanging out with.

"R-really, it's not a-anyone," Hinata stated, this time a little more confidently, "I was j-just so e-e-embarrassed that you a-asked me that."

A flock of disbelieving sounds filled the air.

"T-truly! Y-you guys are s-so m-mean t-t-to tease me," Hinata pleaded, trying to steer away from the subject.

"Yeah, okay, Hinata. Whatever." Ino shrugged, tired of trying to force out the truth, "You'll tell us eventually."

A sigh of relief escaped Hinata's lips, and girls returned to their ramen along with other topics for conversation. Soon after, they pushed back their empty bowls and sighed contentedly. They chatted a while longer, simply enjoying the warmth of the stand, the beauty of the snow, and each other's company.

Just as the girls were about to part and walk home, a shadowy figure appeared in the horizon. It walked towards the ramen stand, and a scarf flying in the wind was visible. As the figure approached, he was quickly identified as Naruto by Hinata.

_Naruto…._

"Hello ladies!" his friendly voice called out as he stepped into the stand.

Each girl greeted Naruto loudly, minus one shy, "weird" girl. A timidly whispered "hello" was enough for her.

"So," he continued, "it's snowing like crazy out there, and I heard that you guys were here. Being the gentleman I am, I have generously decided to come out and escort you home!"

"Naruto, you dork," Sakura muttered, unheard by everyone else.

"Eh, don't worry about us," Ino nonchalantly replied, "Tenten and I are walking home together. We live, what, a block away from each other?" She glanced over at Tenten for confirmation and received a nod. "Yeah, so no need, Thanks, though."

"Alright," he conceded, "Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan?"

"Don't bother, Naruto," the pink haired girl stated, "I don't live that far away. Take Hinata home." She winked at an awe-struck Hinata as she spoke.

Naruto grinned wolfishly as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata could feel the heat rising to her face, enveloping her in one giant, monster, man-eating blush.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight, Hinata-chan," he whispered in a mock-seductive voice while tightening his hold on the small heiress.

If there had ever been an ultimate emotional overload, Hinata was experiencing it now.

"Ew, Naruto, don't do that." Ino complained, "It makes you sound like one of those old perverts who stand in dark alleys and offer candy to little girls. Gross."

"Aw, whatever," he shot back, still grinning, "Hinata and I will be leaving now, thank you. This way, Madame." Offering her his arm, Hinata gently took it and was about to step out of the stand when the entire party saw another shadowy figure approach over the horizon.

"Uh, who's that?" Tenten asked quietly, straining to see through the snowstorm.

"Dunno." came Naruto's intellectual reply, "Looks like some girl."

* * *

Neji was _dying_. He hated the cold, it hated him, and here he was, right in the middle of it, practically offering himself as a sacrifice to some weather demon.

_Damn…_

It was the only thing running through his mind, along with a few other bits of information;

Hinata-sama had gone out with her friends.

It had started snowing.

She stayed out way too late.

Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama had practically thrown him out of the compound get him to go and escort her home.

This was all because he was a branch member, wasn't it?

_Ah, no, stop thinking like that._

Nevertheless, he could not help but feel cranky for being outside. He generally wouldn't have minded getting Hinata-sama, but it was _snowing_ for goodness sake. Snowing.

Like Hiashi-sama really wanted to risk losing the clan's most precious genius.

Neji mentally slapped himself. Conceit was his worst enemy. Giving a low grunt, he flipped his scarf behind his shoulder and continued to trudge to the ramen stand rumored to be Hinata's location.

* * *

Back at Ichiraku…

"It's a girl, look at the hair!"

"Uh-uh, it's a boy. What girl walks like that?"

"No way. Girl. Judging by the way the clothes are blowing in the wind, I say we either have a girl in a dress, or a cross-dressing boy. I'm going with girl in a dress."

"Who would wear a dress in weather like this?"

"A hooker, that's who."

"A male hooker?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"It's a boy! Geez, look at the body shape. Broad chest, thickish arms….yeah, it's a guy. A well-muscled one at that."

"Mmm, I have to agree with you on that one. I'm changing sides. I say it's a boy."

"Tch, broad chest. You mean large breasts. That's the only explanation."

"You did not just say that."

"Yeah, I did. I'm a guy, I know these things. By the way, do I see some curvy hips on this person?"

"Maybe?"

"Man, I bet this girl's _hot_."

"Okay, we'll consider that your 'coming out of the closet' statement when that _guy _walks in here."

"You're on."

"… I-I think it's a g-g-guy."

* * *

"_Finally here…_" Neji thought as he approached Ichiraku. Thank the heavens he could now get warm. Upon entering the stand, a hot rush of air hit his face and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Removing his scarf from his neck, he embraced the fresh air surrounding his neck. However, the happiness ended when he was greeted with wild howls of laughter and a "Shut up, shut up!" from Naruto.

"Good evening," he slowly started, not really sure of what was going on.

Everyone continued to laugh, the volume only increasing. Neji, extremely uncomfortable and irked, tried to figure out what the group could have been laughing at.

_Is my fly down? Do I have something on my face? Is it my hair? Do I have pants on…..?_

Soon enough, silence filled the air, and an odd stillness permeated the atmosphere.

"Ahem," Neji began, clearing his throat, "Hinata-sama, I am here to escort you home."

The party exchanged wide-eyed glances, and burst out into laughter again.

"Oh, oh no," Ino gasped, "Tenten, we… haha…we should go…go home."

Tenten, kneeling on the floor, nodded and stood to put her jacket on. Sakura and Naruto couldn't move, their bellies aching from the mirthful laughter.

"Ah, okay, guys….stop," Sakura commanded, her breath ragged. She straightened herself up as did everyone else, and put on her coat. "We shouldn't be so mean," she said in a serious tone.

A puff of laughter escaped Tenten's lips, but was quickly muffled by her hand. Hinata rose and walked towards her cousin, stopping just in front of him.

"Did I miss something?" Neji asked stoically, not really sure if he wanted to know the truth.

Ino started to answer no, but was cut off by Naruto sliding between Hinata and Neji.

"Yes, Neji. The truth is…."

He took a dramatic pause and slowly placed a hand on Neji's chest. Neji shrunk back a few inches, a little scared that his personal space was being invaded by someone other than Hinata, but listened nonetheless.

"The truth is, Neji…" Naruto started again, his voice a mere mewl. Neji felt another of Naruto's hands trail up his arm and shivered. "It's just that…. I apparently find myself extremely attracted to you, and…maybe later…we could….alone, of course…"

That was all that Neji needed to hear. He quickly shoved Naruto off, dropping his scarf in the process, and stumbled a few steps back. His eyes grew to enormous proportions, and he put his hands in front of him, trying to fend off any more of the blonde boy's "onslaught."

_I didn't realize that Naruto was…..!_

The entire stand erupted into laughter again, and Neji's head fell in exasperation. Was it that fun to pick on him? He leaned against a wall and shut his eyes. The whole place suddenly felt way too hot, and his head was aching.

"Oh, sorry Neji. You know I'm joking." came Naruto's apology, "You're just so serious. Go get a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whichever you prefer, I never see you with anyone."

A few more chuckles rung in the air, and silence came again.

"Hinata-sama," Neji quickly stated, wanting to get out as soon as possible, "we must be leaving."

"R-right," she stuttered back, hopping off a stool she had recently sat down on, and walked towards her cousin. They turned to exit the ramen stand, but were stopped by a voice calling out.

"Hey, hey! Don't forget your scarf!" Sakura shouted. Both Hyuugas turned and bent to pick it up, Neji reaching down faster than Hinata. She saw her older cousin grab it, and tried to rise back up, but he was still faster than her in standing up.

A definitive smack was heard, a high-pitched squeak sounded out, and the inevitable, collective "Awww, NEJI!" emitted from the crowd.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama," Neji apologized again back at the Hyuuga compound, feeling terribly guilty for what he had done.

"I-it's alright, N-nii-san, it doesn't hurt much," she reassured, holding a bloody cloth up to her nose. "It's n-not b-b-bleeding anymore, see?" She sat up on the couch she was lying on and removed the cloth only to have another drop of blood fall on her hand.

"W-well," she sighed, seeing slightly rueful expression, "it's n-not bleeding a-as m-m-much." Flopping back down on the couch, she turned her gaze to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Silence enveloped the room, and Neji's heart began to thump in his ears.

"Er, did you have a good time, Hinata-sama?" he inquired nervously.

"Y-yes, it was r-really n-nice," she answered, her eyes still shut.

Moving from his wallflower position, Neji stalked over to the couch and kneeled before Hinata. He let his head rest in an open space on the cushion, and gently put his hand over hers. Hinata opened her eyes, turned to look at him, and smiled gently.

"Y-you t-t-take wonderful c-care of m-me, Nii-san."

He tried not to snort. Like he did anything for her. If he did anything, it was give her a nosebleed (not the good kind), cause her emotional pain, and ensnare her in an incestuous relationship. He was quite the catch.

Speaking of emotional pain, Neji let his thoughts go back to his earlier conversation with Hanabi. Was he really using her to get what he wanted? Did he want to take the position of clan leader? Was there some kind of twisted part of him that just wanted to dominate her, simply because she was in high political position? Did he still want power? God, he felt like a sick person. How could he do this to her?

But it was so wonderful, this feeling. Almost like…. almost like…

Hinata felt the hand on hers suddenly squeeze, and she turned her entire body to face her cousin. The bloody cloth soon found itself on a side table, the nosebleed now completely stopped.

Slowly, Neji rose up, and crawled on top of her. Hinata winced in protest, and tried to pull her hand away. Would he really try _that_ again? However, he held her firmly, and carefully rested himself on her, his head lying directly over her heart.

"Oh," Hinata breathed, relieved that this was it. She felt his other hand entwine in her open one, and enjoyed his breath brushing across her chest.

So they lay there, still and quiet, Neji listening to the steady _thump, thump_ of Hinata's heart. Hinata breathed in the scent of the one she loved, and only untangled her hands to wind them around him, pressing him closer.

Neji let out an extra-rushed breath, causing Hinata to gasp. She immediately sat up, coming to her senses, and worried about what time it was and who would be home. Instead of panicking with her, Neji locked his eyes on hers, set a hand on a shoulder, and pushed her back down into their former position.

He wanted to listen to the rhythm of her heart for all of eternity.

* * *

Had Hinata and Neji been able to listen to the conversation that took place after their departure, they would have heard something like this;

"He's really changed, I think."

"Whatever. I still think he's kind of a prick."

"Even after the Chuunin exams?"

"Yeah."

"Look at what a gentleman he is, though. You could learn from him, Naruto."

"Actually, he looks a little too close to be a 'gentleman'."

"Oh, you guys are awful. He's just helping her home, like cousins should."

"Still, he could raise the hand on her back a little higher."

"Mm, yeah."

"Hold it. Earlier, when we were talking about Hinata….do you guys think…maybe it's him?"

"Him? Uh, no! Does _incest_ not mean anything to you?"

"Besides, he's a prick."

"Yeah, we've established that, thanks. But really, do you think?"

"Hinata? No…."

"Would she really?"

"Would _he _really?"

"Could it be?"

* * *

This has to be one of my longest chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just couldn't resist at getting one more poke at Neji's femininity. Poor kid.

Next chapter will get back to the main storyline. I have to admit, I've liked this little break from the serious-bleh-dark atmosphere, so now I'm ready to get all angsty again. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, hello dear world. I apologize for not updating in forever, but summer seems to be busier than I thought it would be. Sigh. All I can do is offer you this chapter as recompense, and hope that you'll forgive me. I've had a serious writers block issue lately, and the inspiration just isn't coming.

* * *

"You are licking up all the worlds with your flaming mouths, swallowing them from all sides."

-Bhagavad Gita

* * *

Chapter 9

Still seventeen, still eighteen.

Thier world was falling apart, piece by piece, little by little, slipping between their fingers and cracking on the floor, yet they knew nothing of the end.

"It's too cold," he flatly replied to her pleas, never taking his eyes off the moon.

_The moon is so different tonight…_

"A-alright, Nii-san. I s-s-suppose I w-w-will swim by m-myself," Hinata pitifully whimpered, pursing her lips and turning back to the lake that was oh-so-wonderfully luring her into its dark depths. Stripping herself of her most outer layers of clothing, she ran straight into the frigid, refreshing water and dove headfirst into the small waves. She swam further and further down, brushing her hands and legs against water plants and smooth, algae-speckled rocks. It was utterly breathtaking. Literally. Coming up for oxygen, she felt the night air glisten and tingle on her skin, and she looked once more at the man she called her brother.

"P-p-please, Nii-san? It's feels w-w-wonderful!" she begged one last time, clasping her hands in a prayerful pose.

Giving a low grunt, Neji lifted himself off the boulder he was sitting on and reluctantly tore his gaze away from the moon to look at the young girl below him.

"We're supposed to be training," he quietly reprimanded, but began to take off his clothing anyway. Like they ever trained at night anymore. Trudging into the water, he hissed when the icy liquid hit his stomach, and stopped to let his body adjust to the temperature.

"N-nii-san, you h-h-have to come f-f-further in!"

Sighing in irritation, he sucked in his breath and immersed his entire body. His hair floated in the water as one giant net, and he felt the frosty shock on his skin. When he reappeared, he smiled a little at seeing Hinata-sama floating next to him.

"It's freezing."

"I-I know."

"Hinata-_sama_," he quietly teased as he grabbed her with both arms and pulled her close.

"N-nii-san, s-stop," Hinata softly laughed while trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She was pleased that he could be so…_natural_ with her, and her hands found their way to his shoulders. Her back arched as she leaned back to look at her cousin, and upon inspection she found a small detail that greatly piqued her interest. Reaching her fingers to his forehead, she touched the strip of fabric that covered his brow.

"You d-d-didn't take o-off your…."

Letting go of her with one arm, he used it to stop her hand from its exploration.

"Yes," he stonily interrupted.

Not put off by his sour disposition, Hinata leaned into the man that was holding her, her face mere centimeters from his. Her hands reached around her back to clasp onto his, lightly caressing his fingers and loosening his hold. Eyes fluttered, stomachs quivered, and hearts pounded.

"Okay, N-n-nii-san," she breathily whispered, hot air escaping from her lips and floating across his. For a split second he looked away, his body stiffened and his lips folded in on themselves. Without warning, they shot back out in a hard kiss that caught her off guard. Her hands instinctively gripped onto his, and soon after, she let herself relax and float into her dream world.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji gasped as he pulled himself away from her, yanking her out of her stunning mind-visions.

"W-w-what is it?" she questioned, discontented with the interruption.

"Did you just touch me?"

"Ahhh, I w-w-was holding y-y-your h-h-hand…."

"No, I mean, did you_ touch _me?"

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She hadn't touched him anywhere besides his hands, honestly! Two seconds later, she was jerked out of her mortification by another gasp from Neji.

"Hinata-sama! Was that you?"

Hinata shook her head, confused as to what was going on. Suddenly, she felt something brush on the inside of her thigh.

"N-nii-san, don't t-touch me! I d-d-didn't do it!" she cried as she backed up towards the shore.

"Hinata-sama, I haven't touched you."

Hinata sucked in another breath as something passed between her legs again. What was it? All too quickly did she come to her conclusion. Her eyes slowly rose from the water to look at Neji, and a wild, excited grin spread across her face.

"Nii-s-san," she whispered elatedly, her smile growing bigger and bigger, "I think t-t-that there's a s-s-snake in the w-w-water…"

Neji's eyes widened in shock, or fear, perhaps, and he remained still where he was.

"Run."

At the sound of her voice, both shot off for land, splashing everywhere and disturbing the serenity of the early morning. They flopped onto shore and sputtered out water, their coughing scaring away a few nearby birds.

Hinata laughed madly for no apparent reason as she collapsed on the beach. Neji simply sat down and resumed the task of staring at the disappearing moon, trying to ignore his younger cousin's hyena-like howls. Seeing his obvious discomfort, Hinata quieted down, scooted close to him and nudged his arm.

"Neji-nii-san, you k-know t-t-that you don't h-h-have to c-call me 'sama'…… and m-m-maybe I d-d-don't have to c-call you Nii-san," she timidly, almost nervously explained.

Neji continued to stare at the night sky, still perplexed as to why the moon was different tonight. He was listening to her, yes, but not watching her. A long moment of silence passed between them.

"N-Neji."

He whipped around to find out who had spoken to him so informally, only to find Hinata staring at him with her ample expectant eyes. No one had ever called him "Neji" before. He took a moment to think before replying.

"We have to get back soon, Hinata-sama."

"…y-yes, Neji-nii-san."

Standing, Neji took one last look at the falling moon.

_It's….it's less ….less lonely tonight._

He did not even entertain the idea that perhaps the moon was less lonely because she was not the only one watching them together that night…

So the lightning split the sky and sent it crumbling downward.

* * *

Hanabi chuckled evilly as she set the slice of cake and fork down on the table. This is what she had been thinking, no, dreaming about all day. She could just imagine the sweet, fluffy desert going in her mouth, delicate and light.

Today had been a day of meeting and conversing with nobles and important war lords. In other words, she had spent several hours shouting her name and age at old men who really needed hearing aids. The only thing served at this gathering had been small finger foods, hardly filling and not at all delicious. It didn't really help that she had been dieting, either.

Just as Hanabi was about to enter her cake filled bliss, a cough at the door interrupted her.

"Hanabi-sama, I thought you were on a diet?"

Hanabi sighed and set the cake-laden fork down. She had been caught.

"Neji-nii-san, you obviously have no idea what a diet is like."

"True," he said as he walked across the room and sat down across from her.

"Would you like a slice, Nii-san?"

He shook his head and rested his elbows on the table.

"It's like stealing, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi gave him a questioning look.

"Nii-san, this cake is in our family's refrigerator. I think we're allowed to take a piece, thank you."

She quickly picked the fork back up and shoved the food in her mouth. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sheer pleasure of consuming the dessert, never mind the guilt that would come later. As the fork slid out from between her lips, her eyes fluttered back open and slowly looked out the window.

"Besides, Nii-san," she spoke after swallowing, "I don't believe that I'm the thief here, yeah?"

"I don't understand, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi turned her head to face him, her face soft and naive.

"What have you stolen, Nii-san?"

He remained silent.

"Did you take kindness? Power? Love?"

Neji squirmed a little in his seat.

_She doesn't know…she can't possibly know._

"Or maybe you've taken innocence, Nii-san."

Looking out the window Hanabi had stared out earlier, Neji assumed a stoic position and put on an air of nonchalance.

"I have taken nothing from Hinata-sama."

Hanabi's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Who said I was talking about Hinata?"

Neji wanted to kick himself.

_Idiot…_

As a rather disturbing idea formed in her mind, Hanabi pricked her index finger along each of the fork prongs, her eyes continually on her older cousin.

"Be careful of what you say, Nii-san," she ominously warned. That look on her face… thin smirk, slit eyes, piercing gaze.

…_so scary._

In reality, it was more like a threat laced with a smile to Neji. He started to explain himself, but was interrupted by someone rushing into the kitchen.

"H-H-Hanabi-chan!" Hinata desperately called as she ripped open the refrigerator, "is t-there any c-c-cake left?"

"Yes! Hinataaaa, I hate dieting!" Hanabi wailed as she stuffed another piece of cake in her mouth.

"M-me too, Hanabi-chan, me t-t-too," she sympathized as she pulled the cake out of the refrigerator. She noticed Neji sitting across from Hanabi and immediately regained her sense of formality.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Nii-san. Would y-y-you like s-some too?" she asked, her head lowered.

"No thank you, Hinata-sama. I could not take anything more from you."

Hinata's head rose back up in confusion as Hanabi frowned at the older boy.

"Neji-nii-san," Hanabi quietly spoke, "you say it so weirdly."

The smile returned to her face as Neji stood to leave.

"Thieves cannot give back what they steal, Neji-nii-san." she enigmatically whispered as he went out the door, "They will be caught and punished anyway."

Hinata looked down at Hanabi as Neji left the kitchen in a hurry.

"H-h-he's weird, Hanabi-chan? You're w-w-weird."

Hanabi brushed her sister's words aside.

"I want more cake!"

So the wind blew and whistled and snapped the trees in half.

* * *

"Neji-kun, I must have a word with you," Hiashi commanded as he laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama," the younger boy answered politely, almost stiffly.

Neji, in a rare moment, was nervous. He wasn't afraid of blood, gore, screaming, or pain, but he was afraid of Hiashi. This man had been the source of all the hate and terror in his life, though it had somehow been reconciled by time and Hinata. Still, Neji was uncomfortable, and not without good reason.

Both men seated themselves at Hiashi's desk, and sat in a few moments of uneasy silence.

"Neji-kun," Hiashi grunted, reaching his arm across the desk to place a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "you must know that the entire is family is very proud of you."

Neji, a little freaked out by the contact, remained staring for a few seconds before quickly bowing his head in modesty.

_Why is he touching me…?_

Hiashi sensed the young boy's discomfort and removed his hand, coughing to hide the awkwardness of it all.

"We must also congratulate you on your excellent work with Hinata. She has improved immensely, and I am pleased."

"You give me too much credit, Hiashi-sama."

"No, no, Neji-kun, you are an excellent teacher. You may even have to show me how you get such outstanding results."

Thinking back on his previous training sessions with Hinata, Neji decided that he would rather not.

Hiashi picked up a few pieces of scattered paper on his desk and neatly stacked them. As he watched the papers transform into one uniform column, a feeling of dread settled over Neji. Something was wrong.

"However," Hiashi continued, his voice a little more serious, "I have recently learned that you have been taking Hinata out to train at night."

Neji's heart fell into his stomach. His breathing momentarily stopped, and his hands gripped the arms of the chair. It was over. Everything was over. They found out. Things would end and it would never be the same and there wouldn't be smiles or sweets or sighs and she would never look at him anymore…

It was over.

"Neji-kun, please understand me. I do not doubt that you made a good choice as a teacher, but I cannot have Hinata tired in the mornings. I'm sure you train very hard during this time due to the coolness of the night, but I need Hinata awake during the day so that she may fulfill her daily duties."

His heart lifted a little. Maybe Hiashi-sama didn't know after all.

"I understand, Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama will not go out at night. Is that all?"

Hiashi nodded and waved the boy out with his hand, his eyes seemingly older than ever. Neji stood to leave, his heart pounding in his chest in a strange mixture of relief, fright, and anxiety. His limbs felt like jelly, and his nerves melted and pooled around him.

"Neji-kun," Hiashi called hoarsely as Neji set one foot across the threshold.

"Please do not hurt her anymore."

So the ground opened up its million mouths and swallowed the storming seas.

* * *

Hinata sighed and buried her head into the springy mattress of her bed as she heard the sound of her name reverberate throughout the entire household.

_Hanabi…_

"Hinataaaaaa!" came the second wail, much more sorrowful than the first.

Flipping onto her stomach, Hinata dangled her upper body over the mattress and reached under the bed. Feeling carefully, she searched for that special something that they were going to need. Feeling the cool metal outside, she clutched it tightly and pulled it out. Just as she was about to open the small tin, Hanabi came running in, panting hard and nearly crying.

"H-H-Hanabi-chan? What's w-w-wrong?"

Hanabi threw herself into the arms of her awaiting sister, gasping to keep back tears.

"There was this boy at the academy today…"

"Oh no," Hinata whispered softly, knowing exactly where this was going. Suddenly, Hanabi's mood changed, her hair was tossed back, fists were on hips, and her nose was haughtily in the air. She was the picture of defiance.

"I hate men!" she viciously snarled while trying not to let her voice crack. Hinata laughed.

"I-Is that so, H-hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi said nothing and collapsed back onto the bed. Using both hands, she took the tin Hinata was holding and popped the lid off with her thumbs. Her eyes met with a few dozen multicolored sweets, especially good and used only on special occasion. Figuring that now was the appropriate time, Hanabi took out a bright green candy and slid it in her mouth.

Hinata mimicked Hanabi's action and sat in silence with her sister.

"So…so w-w-what happened?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"It wasn't anything really, it was just….just… Hinata? What is a good guy supposed to be like?"

Hinata laughed again.

"H-H-Hanabi-chan, that wasn't r-r-really an answer."

Hanabi just shrugged and motioned for her sister to answer the question.

"W-well, okay. If you i-i-insist."

Unbeknownst to the two Hyuuga women, there was another party eavesdropping on their conversation. Neji was seated outside the bedroom door, hair over his shoulder, and ears intently listening. Had Hanabi not beaten him to Hinata's room, he would probably in her place, sitting with Hinata, asking questions and looking for reassurance.

_Is it wrong, what we're doing? Is it disgusting? Is it sick?_

_Am I sick?_

_Are you frightened, Hinata-sama?_

_Do I frighten you?_

_You frighten me._

_What do I do?_

For now, all he could do was listen and find out.

"T-the perfect g-guy is t-t-tall."

Neji proudly checked "tall" off his mental list of traits.

"Um, he's c-c-clean and o-organized."

Check again.

"Hinata! The guy you're describing just sounds boring!" Hanabi cried, "Tell me the good stuff!"

Hinata ran a hand through her hair and laughed sheepishly.

"S-S-Sorry, Hanabi-chan. Okay, l-l-let's see….ah! He's g-g-got to be drop-dead g-g-gorgeous."

Neji rather unashamedly checked that off.

"And he h-h-has to t-tell you t-t-that you're beautiful….e-e-every day."

No check this time.

"Oh, and he h-h-has to s-s-say 'I l-l-love you' at l-l-least twice a d-day."

No check this time either.

"H-he shouldn't b-b-be ashamed to h-hold your h-h-hand or anything in p-p-public."

_Damn…_

"Um….he should always be g-g-g-gentle."

_Double damn…_

"He should n-n-n-never cause you p-p-pain."

"Emotional or physical?" Hanabi piped.

"Neither, of c-course."

This was getting ugly for Neji.

"L-last thing." Hinata told to an attentive Hanabi, "He s-s-should never force y-y-you to do a-a-anything you d-d-don't want to do."

Neji felt sick listening to what Hinata said. Apparently, he was everything she didn't want, and probably everything she didn't need. His heart thumped in his ears, and today suddenly became the worst day of his life.

But she was right, he decided. The only good things to be said about him were superficial and stupid. He had dragged her into this dark, twisted relationship, only caring about his feelings and never hers. He didn't even know if she enjoyed being with him, or if it was just because he had pressured her and frightened her so. He had taken advantage of her, he knew she was weak. Yes, Neji concluded, he was an abysmally malicious monster.

"Okay, Hanabi-chan? B-b-better?"

Hanabi sighed and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hinata… that kind of guy doesn't exist."

Hinata sat in shocked silence for a few moments. She had never thought about that before…

"I s-s-suppose you're r-r-r-right, Hanabi-chan. That's why i-i-it's called a _dream_ g-g-guy."

Hanabi and Hinata passed a few more minutes in silence, thinking about what Hinata had just proclaimed. It was quite the spirit-dampening truth.

"Um…I'll g-got get us some i-i-ice cream or s-s-something," Hinata quietly spoke, her voice devoid of any energy.

"Alright," Hanabi answered, mirroring Hinata's tone.

Hinata pushed herself up off the bed and silently stepped onto the cold floor. She padded her way across the room and through the door. As she closed the door, she suddenly found herself pinned to a wall by the shoulders. A rough kiss ravaged her lips and angry (or sorrowful) hands threaded themselves into her hair. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the assault to end.

As Neji pulled away, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and frowned. He was right. She hadn't responded to him, only pressed her body away from him and into the wall. Hinata in turn opened her eyes and covered her mouth, pointing to the shut door and indicating that someone was nearby.

"They'll s-s-see," she half pleaded, half warned.

Neji's fists clenched as he realized what he had to do. They would never be liberated if he didn't do it now. Freedom never came without a price.

"Hinata-sama," he murmured, placing his lips next to her ear.

"We stop now."

Hinata's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. A hurricane of emotions ran through her body, destroying every thought she had, and her hands immediately flew to cover her mouth. A lump formed in her throat, but Hinata knew she could not cry, she wouldn't. She refused to cry.

"Nii-san," she spoke, trying to steady her voice, "if that is what you wish, then so be it."

Neji walked away, silent and falsely calm. His fists were still clenched, and his jaw was still trembling, but his head was high and he walked in great, loping strides.

His heart felt as if it had been stabbed when he realized that she hadn't stuttered once when she had accepted their parting.

So the world broke into a million sea-glass shards, stabbing their palms and slicing their fingers. As the fiery earth-blood covered their hands, they knew. They knew that it was over. They knew that _this_ was the end.

* * *

Eek! Now that I think about it, I won't be home for most of July! That means no access to a computer! Which means no updates!

Well, I suppose that's lucky for you guys, because I'll try to finish this story before I leave. That means a lot of updates. Don't forget to review and inspire me!


	10. Chapter 10

Ah hello again! Here's another chapter for my readers, straight out of the oven. The inspiration came back!

Um, be warned, this chapter is a little more graphic than the others. It's not M, I think...more like...T+.

* * *

"For I am shamed by that which I bring forth,

And so should you, to love things nothing worth."

-William Shakespeare

* * *

Chapter 10

She was eighteen. He was nineteen.

The water falls, drowning her in warmth and wetness. It has been a long day, and she is tired. She deserves a small comfort such as a shower.

Her eighteenth birthday. A day of relieved sighs, laughter, and crushed traitors. A day of togetherness and singing and surprises. A day for one wish, one wish that is supposed to change the future and turn the universe upside down. So much confusion, so many mixed feelings. Everyone is agitated, nervous, stiffly pleasant. A cake fight between the entire household dissolves the turmoil.

She's covered in cake and frosting. It's in her hair, smeared across her eyes, sticking on her legs, and most pleasantly, melting in her mouth. All of it washes away as the water continues to run, little bits of food falling off and revealing little swatches of pale skin. As she transforms back into her normal self, she remembers how the fight had started with a clumsy Hanabi and a messy, upset child. She remembers how excited everyone had been, ducking behind chairs and hoping that their formal clothing wouldn't be hit. She remembers how laughter made them forget their dry cleaning bills, and allowed them to join in.

But mostly, she remembers a long-haired boy, stony and silent, who had simply walked out of the room when the fight started. He had done nothing except sit in a corner all night, his eyes staring into space. Glaring with those eyes that were so like hers only not. She never saw him after he walked out.

But no matter. Now it's time to rest, she's clean and refreshed, and nothing is weighing on her shoulders. An oversized, luxurious towel wraps around a naked form, enveloping and hiding. Small feet pad their way to her bedroom, a dreamy, lukewarm trail that is absolutely tiring. She does not travel alone.

* * *

He cannot believe that she has done this to him. To hurt him so badly and mock him and tease him. Maybe he deserves it, he doesn't know, but it's so cruel.

Cruelty. He knows about this.

And she is cruel. All the time. Tired and sweaty, quiet as the trees, covered in cake, it doesn't matter. She taunts him. She is carefree, unhurt, unremorseful.

He can't stand it.

How can she act like nothing had ever happened? How can she move on, day to day, knowing she has hurt someone so deeply? How can she even breathe, as ridden with guilt as she should be?

She doesn't even stutter. That is what makes him the angriest.

Punch spiked with liquor. More like liquor spiked with punch. The world is a little tilted, but whatever.

She _will_ know what she has done.

* * *

It's frightening, finding a stranger in her room. She is actually more frightened when she discovers his true identity.

"Nii-san, do you need something?" she asks steadily, feelings of discomfort and uneasiness emerging.

He lifts himself off the chair, and his vision tilts a little more, but she is the only thing he sees. This is too easy. She is already scared, and the hunt has not even started.

"_Hinata-sama_," he breathes, the name flowing from his lips like silver mercury. It is the name that binds him, tortures him. It beats and abuses him, heals him, and makes him crawl back into its lap and beg for more. And he does what this name commands him to, with livid disgust and indescribable pleasure. Tonight he frees himself.

All she sees is a monster step forward, looming over her and carrying shadows. Fear rises in her throat, blocks her speech, and stops her movement. Nowhere to run. Just like a trapped animal, she finds herself trapped, back against a wall. The hunter comes closer.

He grabs a thin wrist. She doesn't resist, and finds the other wrist grabbed in the same manner. He stretches, stretches her arms, way over her head and slides them across the wooden panels. So easy to manipulate. He runs his hands over the skin of her arms and lets them drop, pressing his lips to hers in the same movement. It's a soft kiss, so unlike the others.

She's silent, just like always. He can read her eyes.

_I thought we were stopping…_

Words mean nothing. Only feelings and hearts and hips and hands now. Her arms are stiff by her side, she struggles to keep her jaw from trembling. She is stronger now.

But so is he.

"_Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama,"_ he whispers into her shoulder, her body heat radiating across his face. She shivers, once, and he is satisfied.

She controls him, she is the master. He is the slave, yet tonight…tonight, the universe will turn upside down.

A cold hand runs up her leg, unfeeling and barely there. She winces and draws back, but no, he is always there. He pushes her hard against the wall, and now, it all goes to hell.

It hurts, those biting kisses, that tight grip, those forceful hands. Only luck has kept the towel covering her, and she knows that it won't shield her much longer.

She could try to fight him.

_Can't win…_

She could scream.

_Don't want anyone to know…_

She could… oh, that felt wonderful. No…no! Hot blood runs down her chin as she bites through her lip, a rush of release and shot of pain.

He stops his ministrations on her throat and looks at her, seemingly confused.

_Now…now he will stop…_

But he licks the blood off her lips and returns to his assault, the towel being endlessly tugged and threatening to fall.

"Nii-san," she whisper-screams, "stop!"

He doesn't and runs a hand over her shoulder.

"Nii-san!"

She can cry 'brother' all she wants. He will have his revenge. He yanks hard on the towel, and it comes down a few inches. Hardly enough.

"Nii-san!" she cries, and slaps him hard. He stops momentarily to stare at her in awe. She has never hit him _this way_. Before he can think any further, she pulls him into one, last desperate kiss, a plea for mercy and prayer for courage.

This isn't what is supposed to happen. She is taking control again. She is using him again. He shivers in repulsion…but allows himself fall victim to the sheer ecstasy. It's always so easy to obey her…

She yanks off his forehead protector, closes her eyes, and pulls away from their kiss. Tears stream down her face, a lovely kind of waterfall, and her thumbs immediately go to that green scar.

He feels her on him…she's touched it. It hurts more than ever.

"Nii-san," she pleads, eyes still closed, fingertips tracing that menacing pattern on his forehead, "please…stop."

So violated. She shouldn't touch that, it's not hers. It was never hers. He was never hers.

She was his.

He slaps her hands away and attacks her again, this time far more furiously. She can't do this to him. He will not permit her to do so.

True fear sits in her stomach now. She can't do anything.

* * *

Hanabi treads down to her sister's room, grumbling about occupied showers and no shampoo.

The kid overreacted. The food fight was so not her fault. And damn those shower-stealing, shampoo-mooching people she called family.

"Hinata!" she calls, her voice echoing through the halls. She walks closer to her sister's room and stops in front of the closed door. A smudge of frosting finds its way into her mouth.

But bile is what collects in the back of her mouth as she listens to what unfolds behind the door. She is afraid to go in, to open the door and see the horrors inside, but she reaches for the doorknob all the same.

Slowly, it screeches open…

"_Oh…_" Hanabi breathes as she sees what lies inside, her mind struggling to put together the pieces of the puzzle. Everyone and everything is frozen, but it's all so out of place…

_Oh God…_

"Hanabi-sama, please leave," Neji coldly commands, straightening himself up and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Hinata simply leans against the wall, trying to dry her tears.

Like hell she will.

Her frame shakes as she is swallowed by anger. No one does this to Hinata. No one.

"Neji-nii-san! Get away from her!" she screams as she rushes to stand in front of Hinata.

"What are you doing? Get out!"

He won't.

"Nii-san, you sick pervert, get out!" Hanabi screams again, covering her sister with her towel and body.

He doesn't move, and Hinata starts to cry again, her tears mixing strangely with the blood from her lip

"What have you done, Nii-san? You're sick, you're mentally sick! Get out!"

Hanabi turns to Hinata, and inspects her face. A bitten lip, tired eyes, red marks all over her body. Monsters have done this.

"Hinata," she pleads she grabs onto her sister, her eyes welling up with tears, "look at me, are you okay?"

Hinata slumps to the floor and turns away. She can't face this. This isn't real.

But it is.

"Hinata! Please, look at me! Look at me! Please…."

Everything escalates into one giant sob.

Neji stands quiet as ever. He cannot believe this has happened. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But now…everyone will know. He will lose everything.

_As if everything has not been taken away already…_

"Nii-san," Hanabi sobs and shrieks, wiping the blood away from her sister's face, "She won't look at me! She won't look at me, you disgusting pervert! What did you do? _What did you do?"_

What did he do?

And for what seems like all of eternity, all three Hyuugas sit together, bound, broken, crushed. The air is heavy, no one can breathe, but no one wants to breathe. They want to be anywhere but there, but no one will take them away. They want to be free, but no one will free them. A tale as old as time.

"Neji-nii-san," Hanabi finally speaks, her voice barely steady, "Get. Out."

He stands, but he does not move.

_That's it. Screw civility._

"Bastard, I said get the fuck out of here!"

He steps back a little, taken aback by her sudden force and ferocity.

_Where did she learn such language?_

"Hanabi-sama, I will not…"

"Get out now or I will use the curse seal!"

"Hinata-sama! I…"

She waves a hand, and collapses back into her defeated position.

So with a wave of a hand, she has passed her judgment. She has made her decision. She has condemned him.

Without another word, Neji leaves, a tight lump in his throat and sinking feeling in his stomach.

Nothing less than he deserves.

Hanabi walks back to her sister and flops down next to her.

"I did well?"

The older sister nods ever so slightly, though she still cannot face Hanabi. Because of her, because of him…Hanabi has lost her innocence. They took it from her. It'll never be the same.

"Well, Hinata, I…. I…."

Hanabi can't go any further, and breaks down again. Hinata finally turns and throws an arm across her sister. She's sorry.

And so the two Hyuuga sisters sit with each other, hand in hand, heart in heart. They are bound by blood and love, heartache and happiness. They are the same, they are different, and they are each others world and hero. It's them against the world.

Two against the world. Good odds, they would say.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Let me know and review!

Like I said before, expect pretty fast updates. Well, fast for me, anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Salutations, dear Readers! I have to apologize (again) for not correctly citing the last chapter's quote. That quote was from Shakespeare's Sonnet LXXII. I really enjoy Shakespeare, as you may be able to tell, so don't be surprised if a few more quotes of his pop up in this story.

On a different note, this chapter is rather short, but sweet (hopefully).

* * *

"I tell you once more, Heaven will punish you, traitor, for the wrong you are doing me; and if Heaven has nothing you can fear, fear at least the anger of an outraged woman."

-Doña Elvire

_Don Juan_

_Moliere_

* * *

Chapter 11

She was 18. He was 19.

Hinata awoke to a strange warmth at her back, an arm thrown across her waist, the scent of jasmine tickling her nose. A soft spot of sunlight filtered through the thin curtains, warming her blanket and her legs. Comfort. Turning to face the source of reassurance, she saw a young girl with wide, red eyes and a tear streaked face.

"Hanabi-chan," she murmured tiredly, "was there a storm last night or something?"

"N-no, Hinata."

Throwing an arm across her younger sister's shoulders, Hinata nestled a little closer for warmth.

"Aren't you a little too old to be sleeping with me?"

"Never," Hanabi whispered, her voice slightly strained.

"Mmm…I see. Then what's wrong, Hanabi-chan?"

"You don't remember, Hinata?"

Like waking up from a horrifying nightmare, the events of last night came back to her in one heart-stopping flash. Both sisters sat up quickly, realizations hitting them like hail on concrete. A dry sob ripped through Hinata, and Hanabi suddenly found herself pulled into a tight grip.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi-chan," Hinata quietly moaned, "I'm so sorry."

"Hinata," Hanabi gently spoke, trying to conceal her own agony, "don't worry. You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Yes, yes I do… yes I do…"

This was accompanied by an eruption of tears and wailing.

"Hey now," Hanabi cooed, trying to quiet Hinata, "we don't want to wake everyone, do we?"

Hinata immediately silenced herself, save for a few choking sobs and sniffles. Small hands smoothed her hair, so warm and gentle.

"Tell me what happened."

A shake of her head.

"I'm already involved, so nothing you can say will drive me away."

Another head shaking.

"Hinata…I'm your sister….I'll help you. Please, Hinata, let me help you."

No movement. Well, it was progress.

"Did he force you to…you know…do stuff?"

"…no…," came her weak reply.

"So…you were willing?"

"Yes."

Hanabi's stopped her ministrations as her eyebrows rose in surprise and mild disgust. Hinata saw the change in the small girl's demeanor, and her heart sank.

"You think it's sick too, Hanabi-chan? I was afraid you would."

Hanabi swallowed and licked her lips. A little seed of repulsion was planted in her stomach, but it was quickly overshadowed by pity and love.

"Not sick, Hinata, just…just strange. Interestingly enough, I'm glad just knowing you weren't forced to do anything."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Acceptance was a wonderful thing.

"Hanabi-chan…"

Hanabi turned her eyes away from her sister for the first time and gazed out the open bedroom door. Silently, she rolled out of the bed and treaded across the cold wood floor. Reaching one pale arm outwards, she shut the door, its trademark screech resonating throughout the hall. Pausing for a moment, Hanabi took a deep breath and faced her sister again.

"Tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out."

Hinata opened her mouth and spilled the secrets of her hidden world.

* * *

It was the morning after. Just not the kind he had wanted. Neji sat in his room, his head on his desk. Headache, heartache, they both ravaged his body and left him exhausted and confused. It was like the whole world was spinning. 

But of one thing he was sure. He had basically screwed everything up. Her, her sister, his future, life, everything. Dandy.

He didn't even want to think about what he had done the night before. The punishments that would be received. The kind of isolation and disgust he would face. The look in her eyes every time she thought about last night. The hate her sister would radiate.

Nothing less than he deserved.

His sadistic thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called, not really caring who it was.

"It's Hanabi, and you better not be naked because I'm coming in."

His heart tightened just as his breath hitched. He wasn't ready for this. Not now. But it didn't seem like he had a choice as the door slowly opened and presented a small, tired-looking girl.

"Hey."

"Good morning, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi turned to glance at the empty hallway. She had decided earlier that now would be a good time to talk to her older cousin, when Hinata had cried herself to sleep and finally loosened her death grip on her younger sister. Turning her head back to her cousin, she clicked her tongue and started to pull the doorknob.

"If I close the door, are you going to try to rape me?"

_That immature brat._

"No, Hanabi-sama," Neji quietly answered, wondering how she could be so brash and nonchalant. Didn't she understand how serious this was?

Hanabi bounced into Neji's bed and pulled the covers over her head. It seemed to him that it was her way of saying, "I really don't want to look at you."

"Neji-nii-san, Hinata told me everything," Hanabi mumbled from underneath the sheets that smelled like…nothing.

Silence.

"Fine, don't talk. Just listen."

"At least take the blanket off your head, Hanabi-sama, I can't understand you."

_I want you to look at me._

"Yes you can, liar," Hanabi countered, stripping away the blanket all the same.

_She can always see right through me._

"Anyway, I don't think words can describe what you've done. I think you've pretty much ruined everything. Not only that, but you did it even after everyone warned you. I warned you, my father warned you, and even Hinata warned you! That was so selfish... Are you happy that you had your fun? Are your twisted hormones satisfied? I hope so, because yesterday was the last time."

_Yes, it was._

"I can't believe you took advantage of her like that, knowing she was an emotional wreck. What did she do to you? Nothing, except show you kindness and acceptance. But hey, what do you know about kindness and acceptance? All you know how to do is throw it back in people's faces. She tried to help you so much, and you just used her for your own personal gain… What personal gain, you ask? Oh, how about rising to the top of our clan? I can't believe you still want that. I was right to believe you hadn't changed; my instinct is never wrong. That kind of power won't make you happy. Hinata and I know... Geez, we should have you listed as a sex offender."

What was this, some kind of warped revenge? How could she speak as if they were merely discussing the weather?

"Hanabi-sama, please say what you need to say and leave," he stoically requested, wanting to drown himself in his own sorrow for a while.

Hanabi sat up on the bed and looked at the ground. The bed sheets were clenched in her fists, forming a whorl of wrinkles. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, and Neji wished that he could at least see her face, to see what kind of horror was etched into her features.

"Nii-san, do you remember what I said earlier about anyone who tried to steal Hinata's birthright?"

Of course he did.

…_and I will kill anyone that tries to take it from her._

"I am not noble, Nii-san. Know that I do what I must, no matter how low it seems."

Neji scoffed at the idea that Hanabi could actually kill him, but his thoughts soon changed.

Her head rose, and Neji was greeted with a terrifying, maniacal smile and a single tear running down her cheek. That tear, the last drop of innocence that was left in her body, sliding down her face and landing on the floor, shattering the child that he once knew.

"And know, Nii-san, that I hate you."

He saw Hell burning in her eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Expect quick updates, dear Readers. I'm writing at what seems like mach 5 for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Back again. I've been a little distracted lately, _cough_ Dog the Bounty Hunter episodes _cough_, but I bring you another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"For I have sworn thee fair and thought thee bright,

Who art as black as hell, as dark as night."

-William Shakespeare

_Sonnet CXLVII_

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Once upon a time"…the magic words that begin every legendary tale..._

She was 18. He was 19.

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a boy and a girl. They had known each other since childhood, and though poor, they had grown to love each other. Together, they planned their futures with each other, yet Fate would not let it be._

That idiot. That weak, stupid, overemotional idiot! What was she thinking, to do what she had done? What had been running through her head?

_The parents of the girl refused the boy, claiming him cold and poorer than themselves. In turn, the parents of the boy refused the girl, believing her weak and an unsuitable wife. However, the boy and the girl disregarded their families, and continued to meet each other in secret at an old spring in the woods. Here they remained in happiness for a short while._

She was weak. So weak that her subordinates were ordered to train her. So weak that no one feared her. So weak that no one bothered to acknowledge her. But he acknowledged her. He acknowledged he thin, pale arms that would never harm anyone. The legs devoid of muscle that barely allowed her to stand. The hands that would never allow her to take a life. The paper skin, the sugared eyes, the glass heart. It was weakness. It was her.

_A few years quickly passed in happiness, but a great war soon came to the kingdom. The boy, old enough to be drafted, was sent to war by the king of their land, and was thus separated from his love. "Find me," she asked of him before he left, tears standing in her eyes. Taking a knife from his belt, the boy pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall into the snow beneath him, a symbol of his promise._

She was stupid. Stupid to try to save him, stupid to sacrifice herself, stupid to live, stupid to even have a glimmer of hope that anyone would ever,_ ever_ love her. Her innocent mind knew nothing of the world, nothing of its ugliness and hatred and cruelty. He hated her for it. She remained so untouched, so pure, while he….he didn't. Her naiveté, her trusting nature, her willingness to love, it all drove him mad.

_After the war was over, the boy changed. His heart was different now, stonier and less accepting, for battle had hardened him. Finally discharged from service, the boy set out into the world, a few coins in his pocket, and set out to see the rest of the world, some place free of carnage and screams. He sought out paradise, and kept the promise to the girl in the back of his heart. He would fulfill his duty to her later._

She was overemotional. Everything set her off, and all she did was cry. But, really…she had cried so much for him… No, it was just another sign of weakness. Meaningless tears were spilled for him. Shinobi should never show their emotions, they should hide them, keep them safe. They should always wear a mask, and never allow their enemy to dominate them with something as trivial as feelings. _Feelings_… such a disgusting word. Much like her.

_Meanwhile, the girl had grown into a beautiful woman, radiant as the sun, tender as the moon. Her pretty face caught the eye of many a noble. One in particular was a prince, the heir to a great country across the sea. He was kind, noble, whimsical, and handsomer than the oceans and forests themselves. _

"_Come with me, sweet lady," he pleaded, holding a mystic Queen of Hearts to her eyes, "Come be with me and make me happy, come let me love you. You will have whatever your heart desires."_

_And he kept his word, and sent her many gifts. Felt shoes the color of olives, a blood-red velvet dress, a crown made of stars and stockings made of spider webs. A coat of gold, a hair pin of sapphire and a robe of silk embroidered with the small, delicate flowers of his country. And lilies. Lilies, lilies, lilies, every day he sent her lilies. Soon, the girl came to love this man, married him, and traveled across the sea with him, though she never stopped looking for the boy of her childhood._

Yes, he decided, she was worthless. Worse than worthless, she was useless. He felt sick for ever thinking, for ever…wanting, to be with her. It was like a brand on his soul, a mark of shame and foolishness. But like his feelings, he would hide it from the world.

He would hide his shame from the world.

* * *

_As the girl found her comfort in a castle, so did the boy, who had now become a man. He had served as a hunter under another king, who found him loyal and strong. Thus the king gave to him his eldest daughter, lovely beyond compare and sweeter than honey. The boy quickly fell in love and settled into his new life. The golden scepter, the silken robes, the throne made of whale bone, the servants…the crown of thorns. A Prince of Death and Skeletons. And Roses. Roses, roses, roses, every day the princess sent him roses. He reveled in the rich life, and left all thoughts of the other girl behind._

She was scared.

Betrayal. Betrayal of the mind, of the body, of the soul.

He betrayed her mind. He swore he would always lift her up, he swore! He swore that he would help her, that he would make her strong. He swore that he would never leave her. That he would never make her cry. That he would always stay with her. That he would eat with her, train with her, live with her. That he would _die_ with her.

Still, she knew promises were made to be broken.

_Many years later, the kings of this country across the sea decided to have a meeting to determine the fate of their land, and the fate of its people. This chance meeting gave the two who had loved each other so well another moment to see each other._

He had betrayed her body. It was the rough night touches, the forceful kisses that said "the stars are out tonight." It was the gentle "I wish" and the subtle "Be with me." It was the long, silken hair, the well-muscled arms that whispered the world into her body. It was the way he held her, the way he trained with her, the way he _breathed_ with her.

It was all a lie.

_The girl and the boy watched as their spouses debated with each other, the husband twirling around a Joker, the wife curling a tendril of golden hair around her finger. But at the single moment predetermined by Fate, the eyes of the boy and the girl, no, man and woman met, and they recognized each other immediately._

He had betrayed her soul. He had promised her lilies and given her roses. He had promised her laughter and given her tears. He had promised her stars and given her clouds. He had promised her sun and given her rain.

He had promised her Heaven and given her Hell.

"_Why did you not wait for me?" he later asked her in a private room. _

_She shrugged and replied simply, "You did not wait for me, and I could not pine away forever."_

"_You remember nothing?" he hissed, his cloak suddenly becoming too stuffy._

"_I remember all."_

"_Then you lost your love for me?"_

"_No," she answered, twisting a ruby ring around her finger, "_you_ lost your love for _me_. I have always sought you out, and now I have found you."_

"_What do you see?"_

"_The same boy, only decorated in blood."_

"_Then there is nothing left."_

_The woman pulled a small dagger out of the folds of her dress and pricked her finger. A single drop of blood fell onto the white marble floor, and brought back memories of a similar day._

"_I looked for you," she spoke, the black lace of her dress screaming its sorrow and mad happiness._

"_Why did you not look for me?"_

"Good evening, Hinata-sama."

"Hello, Neji-nii-san."

They stood outside the ramen stand and gazed at each other, a foreign arm around each of their waists.

"I see you are out with Naruto."

"And I see that you are out with Tenten-chan."

"Hey Neji, you prick! What's with the sour face?"

He reamined speechless. He hated that loud mouth.

"Aww, are we feeling extra bitchy today?"

"Shut up."

An uneasy silence filled the air.

"Neji-kun, we have to meet Lee soon…"

"You're right, Tenten. Hinata-sama, please come home on time."

"Whatever, Grumpy, I'll get her home. Tch, you talk like I'm planning to do something bad to her."

"I was speaking to Hinata-sama, not you."

"...goodbye, Nii-san."

"Goodbye, Hinata-sama."

They walked away and didn't look back.

"Neji-kun…you're kinda mean."

"_Darling, we're almost home," the Prince whispered as he cradled his wife in his arms. She woke and found an Ace of Spades pressed to her lips, the edge of the card slightly prying her pink lips open. The carriage stopped, and she looked out the window to see the castle that was hers, the castle that she shared with her love._

_It was a little less beautiful than before._

"_Dear," the Princess whispered, her curls bouncing against his cheek, "look at what I have for you."_

_The man opened his eyes and looked into her white, lacey, gloved palm. Another red, red rose, like blood, like apples, like paint. The center was more open this time, a fully bloomed flower that was near its dying point. He gazed into the middle of all the petals, into the swirling, crimson abyss, and the iron bands on his heart broke as he realized what it was that he saw._

_There sat the visage of a grinning skull, a snake coiled on its crown, diamonds in its empty eye sockets, a ruby where the nose should have been, and in its mouth…in its mouth, a single, white, pure lily._

* * *

Is anyone attracted to the Prince in the story (guy with the cards)? Because, uh, I suddenly find myself...um...attracted. 

Ahem, weirdness over. I hope you liked this installment!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Sorry, for the long wait, but I wasn't home for a while. Glad to be back, I present you with this chapter.

**Edit: WHOA! I cannot believe what happened in chapter 12. It totally cut out a whole part of the story! Hey guys, go back and check it out, I've fixed it now. Maybe it'll actually make sense.**

* * *

"Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,

Tears from the depth of some divine despair

Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,

In looking on the happy autumn-fields,

And thinking of the days that are no more."

-Alfred Tennyson

"_The Princess_"

* * *

Chapter 13

She was 19. He was 20.

In this world, there is one common truth. This truth is a promise from God that nothing will stay constant, and that everything, for good or bad, will change. This is His covenant with us.

None will escape.

* * *

**1. Amazonite is for self worth.**

Everyone believed in her now. Everyone.

Her friends believed that she could fight and kill as well as they could.

The entire Hyuuga family believed she could lead them. Maybe to greatness.

Her father believed that she was strong.

Hanabi-chan (had always) believed that she could make the future brighter.

Naruto-kun believed that she could change the Hyuuga, perhaps even Fate.

But if a certain long-haired, milky-eyed boy had believed in her, maybe she would have found the courage to believe in herself.

**2. Chrysoprase is for wisdom.**

She knows she can't be with Naruto-kun. As much as she wishes and dreams, her heart knows it won't happen. There are a million reasons why it can't be.

He's too sweet, too funny, too cute. He's too everything, except in love with her. He doesn't belong to her, or she to him. There isn't enough room in his heart for her. Between finding Sasuke-san and loving Sakura-chan, it's almost full to bursting. He will see her as a friend, nothing more. She will be a replacement of sorts when Sasuke-san seems too far away, or when Sakura-chan leaves a hole in his heart, but that's all she will ever be.

Wisdom, she knows, is seeing the possible from the impossible.

**3. Citrine is for relaxation**.

"Relaxing" was something that did not suit him well. He was a man of swift action and continuous work. Relaxation had no place in his schedule.

But it seemed to have a place in hers. He watched her on this hot day, sprawled out in a straw chair, her chest rising up and down with each heavy breath. A little rivulet of sweat trailed down the back of her neck, and her hair hung limp around her face. The picture of royalty, a deep purple fan lay in her hand, gracing her with its cool breeze.

Interesting, he decided.

However, he believed that her most intriguing feature was her mouth, pink, soft, and having the most _scandalous_ affair with her lemon popsicle.

Perhaps he could find a little time to relax, if it meant he could continue to investigate this strange marvel.

**4. Tourmaline is for balance.**

They balanced each other out. Like black and white, sea and sky, melody and harmony, they complimented each other and brought out each other's softness. Like Heaven and Hell, good and evil, dark and light, they colored the world and made life enticingly beautiful. Like rain and sunshine, feathers and stones, tears and laughter.

Like two halves of a whole.

**5. Lapis lazuli is for harmony.**

"_This is a dire emergency!_" Hanabi thought as she poked her head into the main hallway, her shining eyes searching for someone to help her. She let out a moan of frustration as she saw that no one was present, and quickly ran to several other hallways of the building.

_Where is everyone?_

Hanabi sighed as she realized that the world had probably come to an end and that everyone had been abducted by aliens. Turning around, she began to speed back to her older sister's room, the location of the current crisis, but was stopped by the shadow of a figure that caught the corner of her eye.

_It's Auntie! She'll help us!_

Hanabi rejoiced as she raced towards her aunt, but halted upon finding that this "Auntie" was actually the much despised Neji-nii-san. He still had not turned to look at her. She could still sneak away.

_No…Hinata needs help!_

"Neji-nii-san," Hanabi grumbled, trying to sound as apathetic as possible.

He turned and met her eye.

"Hanabi-sama?"

"Um…come with me."

"Of course."

The two Hyuugas soon arrived at Hinata's room, and Hanabi knocked tentatively on the door before pushing it open and walking in.

"Neji-nii-san, you stay out here."

He still wasn't forgiven, was he?

After a bit of whispering between the two sisters, Hinata appeared at the doorway blushing furiously in a sea-green sun dress.

"Okay, Nii-san, be truthful." Hanabi explained with several different colored bracelets in the middle of her palms, "Do you think she should wear the dark blue bracelet, the light purple, or the red? She has shoes to match them all, so don't worry about that."

Dire emergency, indeed. Neji groaned inwardly. He had been demoted to fashion consulting.

"Is it possible for her to wear a green one?"

"What?" Hanabi shrieked, obviously displeased, "Idiot, why would you pick a bracelet the same color as the dress? We're trying to make her pretty, not monochrome! God, please forgive me for my sin; I have asked my boring, color-repelling cousin for fashion advice!"

Neji was slightly offended. He was neither color-repelling nor boring, thank you.

"Hanabi-sama, green matches well," he calmly tried to argue.

"That's just the point!" she shot back, her artistic side revealing itself, "Just because two things match doesn't mean they work together! Being 'the same' does not mean 'works together.' Like a magnet! North repels north! South repels south! We're looking for harmony here! We're _harmonizing_ the colors! Do you not understand the complexity of color, you caveman? The damn dark blue harmonizes with the damn sea-green!"

Hanabi stopped her tirade to breathe. Teaching idiots was difficult.

Hinata tried to comprehend what had just been told (screamed) to her.

Neji stood speechless and wondered if lilies would harmonize with roses.

**6. Turquoise is for kindness.**

Well, this sucked. Here they were in the middle of a giant forest, surrounded by enemy forces, exhausted from constant fighting and seriously wounded. The mission had gone horribly wrong.

"Nii-san, stop!" she cries, her gasping breath tinged with worry, "Don't take another step!"

He stops dead in tracks and turns his head. What is it now?

Unlatching herself from the comrade currently supporting her, she limps to where he stands, clutching her gaping side wound and wheezing all the while. As he sees the blood drip through her fingers, he realizes that it's been a long day. A really, really long day.

She drops to her knees before him and gestures her hands toward his foot.

"Excuse me, Nii-san."

He moves backward. Looking down to see what she does, he spies small yellow feathers surrounded by a pile of leaves. Some kind of trap? No. Upon closer inspection, he finds two little feet and a bill. A little duck. A little duck that could have been spread all over the bottom of his shoe right now. The thought of it makes him shudder.

"Come here, little one," she coos, cupping her hands and scooping the weak bird up. Clutching it to her chest in one hand, she uses the other to crawl to a nearby pond. Her two teammates do nothing but watch.

"Go on now," she whispers, gently releasing the small thing back into the cool water. Turning so she does not have to see it leave (it's adorable) she looks back at her squad with tired, mellow eyes.

"It needs to go home," was all she said.

Later, when they finally get her back up on her feet again, her resolve breaks and she turns to look at the baby duck one last time.

"Oh. Damn." she swears softly, almost inaudibly.

Surprised to hear any type of curse come from her mouth, her 'brother' turns to look at her.

"I got blood on it."

He hides his first chuckle of the month and walks on.

**7. Amber is for lifting burdens.**

Tenten sighed as she pushed her lunch away from her. Her nervous stomach couldn't handle anything right now.

"Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not hungry, Neji-kun."

Neji brushed aside what little concern he had and returned to his own sustenance. Girls and their diets.

"Actually, Neji-kun, we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to stop seeing each other."

He remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"Well, I want you to see me because you want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to date me. I… I… look, I know what you're hiding. And you probably don't want to talk about it, but if you just…come out with it, no one will judge you!"

Neji felt a bite of rice go down the wrong way. What? What did she know? She knew about him and Hinata-sama? Who told her? Who else knew? Just when things couldn't have gotten worse…

"When I finally got wind of it, I understood. It explained why you didn't date anyone until you were nineteen. It explained why you chose me, your closest female friend, to date. It explained why you looked at certain people…in a certain way. I mean, I understand it all!"

"Tenten, let me explain…"

"No, Neji-kun. I'm can't do this to myself. I've got to help myself sometimes. But I want to help you too. Please, just come out with it, release yourself! We can't control our hearts, so no one will ever judge you. We're all pretty open-minded, you know, so we would accept you and whoever you choose to be with!"

Neji felt sick. "_This isn't happening_," he thought as Tenten grabbed his hand and kneeled in front of his sitting figure.

"Neji-kun, if you're gay, please tell me and help me let go of you."

That bite of rice (along with the rest of his lunch) was coming right back up. Neji sat dumbstruck. Gay? Everyone thought he was _gay_?

Seeing his silence and wide-eyed stare, Tenten sighed and released his hand.

"I see you still need some time. I have to go now, but come to me if you need someone to talk to."

Still in shock, he remained motionless.

By the way," she added as she stood to leave, "Naruto-kun wanted me to tell you that he was kidding when he said he was attracted to you."

**8. Hawk's Eye is for willpower.**

Hinata had never in her life seen such a fight as this. Thunderous, destructive, graceful, it ripped through the training field and sent a wild chill through all of the twenty or so spectators, including herself. In the middle of all the chaos, there was Neji and Lee, tearing and bruising each other with animalistic ferocity. Debris flew all around them, and dust clogged their throats and eyes.

It had started out as a simple spar, for Neji at least, (Lee always took everything so seriously) and now it was a full out battle. But the most surprising thing in this fight was not the new attacks or the sheer destruction. It was the fact that Neji was _losing_ to Lee, and losing badly.

Maybe it was because Lee had practically increased his training time from ten hours a day to fifteen. Maybe it was because Neji hadn't really seen room for improvement in himself. Maybe it was because Gai's fatherly affections had increased for Lee (if that was possible). Maybe it was because Neji had a lot of things on his mind lately. Whatever it was, everyone could see the outcome of this battle.

Hinata, using her Byakugan, surveyed the scene closer. Upon inspection, she came upon two grayish white figures, chakra emanating everywhere. Neji looked incredibly tired, his attacks becoming weaker and weaker every time. Lee, however, was the exact opposite, his body still fit and energetic. A kick here, a slap there, a two-fingered poke here. It was all in vain because he probably wouldn't win, she knew, and it gave her a kind of guilty pleasure to know that someone other than Naruto could defeat her cousin.

Suddenly, in the middle of receiving a nice kick in the chest from Lee, Hinata saw her cousin turn his entire attention to her, and lock his eyes on her. For a moment her heart stopped; it had been such a long time since he had looked like that. Determined, daring, dangerous. And in that moment of what seemed like stillness, Hinata saw an enormous burst of chakra release from her cousin and fly into Lee. She pitied the spandex-clad boy in the aftermath.

Nevertheless, that final burst of chakra drained Neji, and Lee still remained standing. There was nothing left in him. After quietly surrendering, Neji promptly collapsed on the ground and listened to the sound of whooping and hollering from the spectators. It was a momentous day, for the hard worker had finally defeated the genius, but it became even more memorable when Hinata approached her cousin.

"Nii-san," she called, her voice searching for the right things to say, "You were very… brave. I…"

The words dragged off. Nothing she could think to say seemed appropriate. Neji remained in his relaxed position, trying to ignore the cracked ribs and tangled hair.

_She won't bandage them. She won't comb it._

"Nii-san," she tried again, brushing away uncertainty, "you did not go down without fighting. Your willpower is something I admire."

He could only remember a girl, twelve-years-old, bruised, tired, and coughing up blood. The way she could barely stand. The way she tried over and over, even when it seemed she would lose her life. It was all he saw, smelled, felt.

If she admired his willpower, he would worship hers.

**9. Diamond is for clarity.**

This had to be a dream. It had to be. The thick, gray fog, the seemingly invisible ground, the chill upon his skin. It all pointed to a classic night vision, one he had read about so many times before.

What separated this dream from its brothers was the quacking.

Yes. The quacking.

Turning to face the source of the noise, Neji found himself gazing upon a duckling, much like the one his cousin had rescued earlier. Smiling bitterly at the irony (he couldn't escape her, not even in his dreams) he scooped the small thing up in one callused hand, and surveyed the rest of his surroundings. Gray, gray, gray, and more gray.

"Where do we go now, little one?" he asked softly, attempting to imitate Hinata's tenderness, "I will not wake now. Will you?"

Another loud quack resounded through the air, and Neji took it as a no.

"So where shall we go?"

As if on cue, the fog parted, and revealed a blinding light.

_This could not be any more clichéd. _

"Well, my friend, the decision has been made for us," he whispered to the duckling. The little bird responded with a definitive quack.

Taking one step forward, Neji entered the light-filled space and simultaneously crossed the threshold to a world rarely beheld by man.

Upon waking, Neji could not remember anything besides the feel of warmth and feathers in one hand, and a cool, soothing hand intertwining with the other.

**10. Jade is for good fortune.**

Hinata nervously fingered one of the two jade earrings that adorned her ears this morning. Though heavy, they looked lovely; no one dared contradict that. Supposedly used to bring good fortune, Hinata thought she would give it a shot. Goodness knows she could use some luck.

Actually, she was starting to doubt the legends due to the fact that she was now scrubbing away at the floors of the household. One of her many aunties, seeing the Hyuuga heiress slaving away, offered to do the work, but was promptly refused. Hinata couldn't stand making any of her relatives do anything for her. Especially not her sweet, old, arthritic auntie. That being the case, Hinata took most tedious chores upon herself and usually completed them alone.

Which explained her great surprise when she heard a second set of hands, knees, and rags hit the floor, the slap of water resounding in her ears. Halting her work for a moment, she turned to look at her guest.

"Nii-san? It's…uh, it's no problem. I can do this."

"…can't do it alone," he muttered, focusing all his attention on obliterating the nonexistent speck of dirt before him.

Hinata stared for a moment before resuming her own scrubbing, albeit a bit less vigorously. This was strange. Pausing again, she reached up and touched one of the ornate earrings again, its cool, smooth surface pleasing her fingertips. Her eyes darted for one more glimpse of Neji, cleaning furiously with determination set in his eyes. For some reason, the image of a four-year-old boy she had known and loved came to mind. This was very strange.

"_Well, not strange_," she thought, butterflies nervously dancing in her stomach, "_more like… lucky."_

**11. Peridot is for faith.**

He watched her pray by the small pond in the back of the main building. Clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, she prayed as the water lilies floated and birds sang. For a moment all was stillness and silence, and he thought about the last time he had prayed. It had been a long time, he sheepishly admitted. He had never put much stock into asking the air for some favor. Nonetheless, as he watched her, he felt an invisible string pull his heart skyward.

When her eyes finally snapped open, she stood, brushed the grass off her knees, and turned to her observant cousin.

"We have to believe in something, Neji-nii-san."

It was the first smile she had given him in an entire year.

**12. Opal is for possibility.**

Chances. Opportunities. Possibilities.

They had all seemed so far, so far away, away, away. But not today. Today was for change, for risk, for no inhibitions.

Why? Because she had touched him. Today of all days, the sun wept tears of happiness. Today, the moon comforted its starry sisters. Today, snow turned into water, water changed to ink, and the story of life was painted in the black galaxies of night. All because she had touched him.

It was just a mere brush of skin, an arm against an arm walking through crowded streets, but it was the first touch in so, so long. Like exquisite fireworks, like raging lightning, it jolted him back to the past. Back to a time when life, though a little more complicated, was entirely more magnificent. Back to a time when he felt softer skin than his own. Back to a time when his lips weren't the only ones he could touch.

As he lay in his utilitarian bedroom, breathing in the cotton sheets and dry air, he wondered. Maybe, possibly, perhaps, there would still be a chance. A chance for anything. Friendship, familial love, anything besides fear. A flicker of hope ignited in his soul as he touched the magic-burned spot on his arm. Maybe, just maybe.

Lifting himself off the bed, he whispered her silver name to the air, and dared the walls to echo anything besides life.

**13. Rhodochrosite is for inner freedom.**

Animals were not meant to be inside of metal bars. Birds, especially.

"Fly away," he commanded as he opened the door to the mockingbird's cage, "Leave this place and be free."

The sweet singer just cocked its head and stood on its perch.

"Go," he tried again, shaking the cage a little in hopes of scaring it out.

It remained where it stood.

"Go free," he ordered a little more loudly. Why wouldn't it leave?

"Go, be free for me. Fly where I cannot."

He swung the cage harder trying to get the stupid creature to leave. It did not want its freedom? When he yearned for it so, this ignorant bird refused it? He stilled the cage when the bird began to shriek in fear.

"I open the door for you, and yet you do not take wing? Are you possibly happy here? You wish to stay?"

Neji slumped onto a nearby bench and laughed icily at the irony.

"You stay! You stay because you want to! You want to!"

As suddenly as the laughter began, it stopped.

"Of course," Neji whispered as he closed the bird's cage door, "The door to my cage has always been open. So many times I could have escaped. But I stay. I stay."

He stayed for her.

**14. Amethyst is for embracing destiny.**

It was their time. Their time to live, to love, to cry, to laugh. Their time to do everything and anything.

There was a boy and a girl. A tale as old as time, and a love and hate even older. There was a time when there was ice and snow, when there were flowers and sun, when there were red-yellow leaves and apples, when there was hot and hotter.

There was a boy and a girl.

They were at the peak of their beautiful lives, and here was where all roads met and divided. They would choose their own fates, their own destinies, their own fortunes. A vine grew for each being, filled with delicate flowers and lush leaves, the green tendrils begging to intertwine with each other, locking the future and casting out the past. Whether that would come to pass, only God knew.

But what was most important was that they would accept their destinies. Sorrowful or joyful, they would welcome their futures with open arms. They would grab them, embrace them, and never let them go. As long as there was the option of life, they would live and thrive.

As long as there was a boy and a girl, the world would continue to turn.

* * *

Well, just wanted to experiment with a new layout. 

We're so close to the end everyone! Two more chapters to go (well, that's the plan unless I do some kind of epilogue or something)!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, here's chapter 14. This one is a little lighter than most of the others, but that's just because it's in Hanabi's perspective. The next chapter may not be so happy.

* * *

"A sudden, bold, and unexpected question doth many times surprise a man and lay him open."

-Sr. Francis Bacon

* * *

Chapter 14

She was 21. He was 22.

Something sinister was afoot in the Hyuuga Household. Hanabi could smell it, feel it, _taste_ it. Everything and everyone was just one big secret. The furtive glances, the hushed whispers, the gloomy and silent compound, it all pointed to the unfolding of unfortunate events.

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. Hanabi had always had a taste for drama, and in reality, this storm that was coming was more like... a little rain shower.

Pacing through the halls of her home, she knew what today's special family gathering was for. Though she was not yet allowed to attend the meetings, eavesdropping had never failed her. Today would be all about Hinata's upcoming succession to the position of clan leader, and possibly about her marriage to a nobleman or someone stuffy like that.

Hanabi sighed and ran a thin hand through her hair. _Marriage_. Though it was not her marriage being planned, Hanabi couldn't help but shudder every time she heard the word.

_Married_. Her sister was going to get _married_.

It wasn't that she was scared about Hinata getting married, in fact, she completely supported the idea. Hinata needed a good man in her life, one with money and looks and land who could take care of her. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was with who was being considered for the match.

Hanabi groaned as she thought about the suitors. It was all that stupid matchmaker's fault! That idiotic, gaudy, frivolous, cheap-looking woman! She remembered that clown coming in almost half a year ago, her oversized fan drowning out her stick-like body and hideous makeup.

"You!" she had cried when she had begun inspecting Hinata "You! Your middle finger is longer than the rest of your fingers! This means that your husband must be a man!"

"_Of course her husband is going to be a man! And don't most people have longer middle fingers?"_ Hanabi remembered thinking, fighting the urge to laugh and scream in disbelief at the same time.

If it had been Hanabi being examined, she would have shown that lady exactly what a middle finger was for.

"This little mole on the back of your neck...it has no hair growing from it! This is not a good sign! I do not know how I will ever match you! I will be payed extra for this!"

And so it continued for another three hours, the matchmaker poking and prodding and saying foolish things, Hinata quietly tolerating, and Hanabi smothering her laughter and anger. But when the session was over and the bill was paid, Hanabi expected good men from this woman.

Oh how utterly disappointed she was.

The first suitor came with the first of spring, which was rather ironic considering the type of person he was. Dressed all in black, he came riding a black sedan, carried by servants (all dressed in black), stopped in a black patch of mud, stepped into the black mud with his black shoe, and swore the blackest curse Hanabi had ever heard in her sixteen years. Hinata had tried her best to keep a positive face, and her hands flew to cover Hanabi's ears when the strange suitor swore, but to no avail.

The two sisters exchanged grim glances, and quickly regained their composure when the potential groom came near.

"Lady Hinata," he started, his voice low and raspy, "seeing your shining face in this black world consoles my desolate spirit, and releases my dark, tortured soul from it's abysmal prison."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Hinata quietly replied, not quite sure of what he was saying, "I see you are in mourning clothes, and I apologize for your loss."

"Oh no. Dearest Hinata-chan, I wear this color all the time, for I am a Prince of Darkness," he gallantly corrected, swirling a black cape above his figure.

Hanabi had tried her hardest not to laugh.

"A Prince of Darkness?"

"Yes, a Prince of Darkness. Everything I know, my mind, my soul, my body, it is all black. I can only see the evil melancholy in this world, and it makes me smile and cry bitter tears of happiness. Death is my friend, and so is blood. They are my lovers, my sweet, hurtful lovers, yet now...Hinata-chan, my angel...you may soon join them."

It was at this point that Hinata started backing away. Backing away was an activity that was present quite often for the rest of day, for Hinata and everyone else in the family. Suitor #1 was a close talker, and his subjects (blood, gore, death, black, tortured souls, sweet and hurtful lovers) were prone to driving everyone away. Hanabi was not sad to see him go, and once he left, a strange air of happiness overcame the Hyuuga compound.

Hoping for a better prospect the next time, the Hyuuga household was once again let down by their matchmaker. Suitor #2 was... well, how to put it... a pervert. Yeah, a lame pervert. When your opening line to your potential bride is "Hey baby. Is that a mirror in your pocket? I think it is, 'cause I can see myself in your pants." you know that you're a lecher. It took all of Hanabi's strength to prop her sister up to keep her from fainting.

If Neji had been there, he probably would have smeared the man all over the concrete. Luckily, he had decided to skip initial meetings and opted instead to attend dinners.

Speaking of dinner, the evening meal that day had not gone well. Before seating themselves, everyone had milled around, chatting and trying to meet the new man. The entire time, Suitor #2 kept his hands on Hinata, except, strangely, when speaking to Neji. When approaching the long-haired boy, his hands released their death grip, and Hinata took that opportunity to escape and run to the other side of the room.

"Hey man," the pervert spoke, his sleazy voice completely nonchalant, "I'm likin' your cousin here. She's your cousin, right?"

Neji nodded stonily.

"Yeah, well, I gotta have some of her tonight."

That was the first of many not-so-smart moves that night. Neji's eyes widened in a threatening expression, his hands already forming the appropriate signs to kill the man.

Reading Neji incorrectly, Suitor #2 chuckled.

"You wanna join us?"

Did he have a death wish? Neji grabbed the man by the collar, looked him square in the eye, and shook his head slowly.

"Oh, I get it. Ladies aren't your thing. Look, sorry buddy. I don't swing that way, though you are very pretty," the man whispered, his hand mockingly trailing up one of Neji's well muscled arms. The brown-haired boy pulled his arm away as if it had been scorched by fire. "If you're looking for a man, I got a boy for you. He looks exactly like a girl. What was his name? Um...uh... oh yeah, Haku! Oh, but you better hurry. He was walking around with some gruff-lookin' guy; they were real close. I can guess what was going on there, but you better snatch him before someone else does. Hm...I wonder what happened to Haku...I haven't seen him in almost thirteen years..."

Hanabi, standing nearby, had to bite down on her hand to keep from howling her laughter. Neji remained speechless and simply threw the unlucky man aside. How many people thought he was gay? Did he honestly look that gay? He brooded for the rest of the evening, and spoke not a word to anyone.

However, when everyone was seated, Hanabi noticed a strange twitching from Hinata, and looked two seats over to see what was going on. Of course. His hand was on her leg. Tapping the suitor next to her, she motioned for him to come closer so that she could whisper to him. Upon leaning in, Suitor #2 was met with a violent jab in the stomach with a fork and harsh "Hands off!" from Hanabi.

For the rest of the night Suitor #2 was a little more gentlemanly, but Hanabi stayed close to Hinata, just in case. She almost wished that the Angel of Death a.k.a. Suitor #1 was back.

Then there was Suitor #3. It would be a miracle if he was ever married.

It wasn't that he was rude or stupid or gross. In fact, he was just the opposite. He was well mannered and fairly intelligent. It was just that...well...he was ugly. With his buck teeth, severe acne, dull, gray eyes, sausage-shaped lips, and greasy hair, this boy was the whole package. Hinata would have been willing to look over this (she was always so much more tolerant) but there was even more to be concerned about.

The guy was boring. Undeniably, indescribably boring. He rarely spoke, only to comment on, perhaps, the lovely complexity of the flower arrangements, or the intricate weaving of the ugly rug that was placed in the main hallway. When he began to speak about the mathematical complications that concerned the bridge his family's company was building in his dull, gravelly, monotone voice, Hanabi decided that it would be quite alright to take a nap. Hinata had tried to usher him into more lively topics, such as what his profession was or what he liked to do for fun, but she was given answers that sounded like "tax lawyer", "analyzing the contents of dirt", and "reading the dictionary".

Hanabi remembered hearing the world's biggest sigh escape Hinata's lips when he told her, after which he launched into a dull story about how a stupid robber had once stolen a jar of dirt that was in the process of being analyzed, thinking that it was money (the jar had been in a safe).

_"And then the nights were long and lonely_," Hanabi thought as she finished the story in her mind. In a moment of sheer cruelty, Hanabi leaned over and whispered to Hinata the "lovely, glorious, boundless" future that those two could have together, for he was (as much as she hated to admit) the best prospect at the moment. Quick with her tongue, Hinata shot back the "wonderful, magnificent" possibilities that would be available once he became Hanabi's brother-in-law. Hanabi was quite a bit more serious about the marriage business afterwards.

At least Suitor #1 and #2 were fairly good-looking. At least they had... a personality, of sorts. This guy, well, he had nothing.

Expecting another total waste-of-space potential groom for Hinata the next time, the Hyuuga family was pleasantly surprised.

Here was Suitor #4, in all his glory. Beautiful hair, beautiful face, beautiful body, Hanabi was (for once) jealous that it wasn't her wedding being planned. In an instant, he appealed to everyone, not just because of his looks, but also because of his impeccable manners and kind disposition. Hinata glowed every time she spoke to him, and his face showed the same kind of shy, yet eager anticipation.

"Hinata-chan," he called, his voice soft and sweet, "I can't believe that I've gotten the chance to meet you. You're such a wonderful person."

"Please, you give me too much credit," she chuckled, her face pink with embarassment, "I'm just surprised you haven't been taken yet."

"Don't be, I'm highly selective." he answered, "I've been searching for that one person my entire life. Love is so difficult to find, and so many people hurt us, you know?"

Hinata almost fainted from happiness.

"Yes, I understand."

"Um, I don't mean to be forward Hinata-chan; I've known you only a few hours, but you seem... like the one I have been searching for."

" Oh...please...I...but I have so many faults..."

"No, that's perfectly alright! I believe we have the same faults. Shyness, physical weakness, maybe. We never complain, even when people hurt us, we are always underestimated and... we love too hard. Am I right?"

Hinata stared in shocked silence and nodded slightly.

"So there!" he proclaimed, smiling gently, "We'll make each other stronger, yeah? I think I can see us together for a very long time."

Hinata fluttered in girlish excitement and nodded quickly.

Hanabi was quite pleased to hear this; her sister was so happy, and he was was such a good guy. Sure, Neji was brooding, but... well, old feelings die hard. He would just have to get over it.

Suitor #4 was the one, Hanabi had decided.

Coming back from her vivid reverie, Hanabi found herself pushing open the door to her older sister's room.

"Hinataaaaaa! The council is calling for you! Meeting time!"

Hinata lifted herself from her seated position on the bed and walked towards Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan," she whispered, gently ushering her sister back into the hall, "I really don't want to go to this meeting."

"Don't worry, Hinata," the younger sister whispered back, her voice soft and reassuring, "Everything's going to be okay. Whatever the council decides will be for your benefit."

"You mean for the clan's benefit."

"They're the same thing."

Hinata smiled at her sister's logic, and proceeded to walk down to the meeting room.

* * *

"Good evening Hyuuga family!" Grandfather boomed, his majestic voice demanding silence and attention. 

Hanabi crouched quietly outside the doorway, her head resting on her knees, ready to listen in on the conversation. She would take a ten minute nap, she decided. That was probably how long formalities were going to take. She would wake up when things started to get good.

Twenty minutes later, Hanabi was scolding herself for oversleeping, but was consoled with the fact that nothing had really happened yet. They were still on the subject of clan finances, and goodness knows when that would end. However, ten minutes later, her patience was rewarded. They had fianlly moved on to the subject of clan succession.

"Of course, Hinata-chan will be the one to succeed Hiashi, as tradition commands." Grandfather spoke delicately, "We are all very proud of her improvement in the last few years, and I feel that she will make a fine leader. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed," came the voice of the clan, a dull, but strong union.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan in time to find a small smile gracing her sister's lips.

"Should anything happen to Hinata-chan, Heaven forbid, Hanabi-chan will take her place. Hanabi is strong in her own right, and will do wonderfully as Hinata's second in command. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Finally, we do not forget about Neji-kun. He is a branch member, and that will not change. However, we will allow him the position of sole advisor to the two young women, for he is older than they are and much more battle experienced. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed."

Hanabi breathed a sigh of relief. Their positions were now secure among the family.

"Now we move on to the subject of Hinata's upcoming marriage. We will have an open discussion on this matter, so whoever would like to speak may do so. Remember that we are deciding upon our clan's future, and that we must choose well."

"Who was that boy dressed in black?" Great Auntie immediately yelled in her old, scratchy voice, "What a puffball! I don't understand kids like him these days! Going around in their tight black clothes, all morbid and whatnot. My niece will not have him!"

"Agreed," came the support of several other clan members. Angels of Death were apparently not very appealing to the Hyuuga Houshold.

"And what about that sleazy guy?" came Uncle's voice, "He is not touching our precious leader with his filthy hands!"

Uncle's voice quieted down as he wiped his brow and cleared his throat.

"Now, I am not happy to say this, but I believe that this man also tried to um... seduce me."

Hanabi's gasp was masked by those in the other room.

"He may have been kidding," Uncle continued, " but I am not taking any chances. If he feels such freedom to go and try to seduce everyone, he will not be doing it here."

"Agreed."

Hanabi nodded in silent agreement. She was not going to walk around with a fork in her pocket for the rest of her life trying to keep that lewd man off her sister.

"And I don't think that we should have that really ugly one," called one of the younger, prettier aunties, "My little Hinata-chan will die being with him! He was so boring! And did you hear that story about the jar of dirt?!"

"I'm sure the nights were long and lonely after that jar of dirt was stolen," Great Auntie sputtered, mirroring Hanabi's previous thoughts.

"Agreed!" came the shout of the clan, followed by a few chuckles and snickers.

_I love Great Auntie_.

"Well, that leaves us with no one else." Grandfather complained, "We must choose someone!"

_What about Suitor #4?_

"Um, Grandfather," Hinata called tentatively, her voice soft and questioning, "What about the last suitor that came? He was very polite and I liked him...very...much..."

Hinata found her voice dragging off due to the fact that everyone in the meeting room had become dead silent and stared sorrowfully at her. Had she missed something?

"Err, Hinata-chan," Grandfather started uneasily, shifting in his seat, "I'm afraid that he is no longer an option."

"But, but why, Grandfather?"

"He was, uh, not who he seemed to be."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Hinata begged, using a look that would make any grandfather melt.

"Well, let's see, how to put this delicately...he had a special change a while ago, making him what he is today."

Hianta stared with her intense eyes, still not quite comprehending the issue. Grandfather searched for the right words.

_What is going on?_

"Let's put it this way. He didn't use to be a man. Er, surgery has not exactly caught up with the procedures he had planned for, so his body is not...completely male."

_What?!?!? _

Hanabi's head shot up, crashing into to doorknob above her. A large thud resounded, and the reality of being caught and punished seemed very, very close.

Everyone in the meeting room turned to the source of the sound, but only Neji activated his Byakugan. Spotting Hanabi looking at him with her own Byakugan, he shot her a warning glare. In reply, she stuck her tongue out and flipped him off.

"Neji-kun, please deactivate your Byakugan," Hiashi reprimanded, "It is not allowed in this room. Please understand, it is a matter of trust."

"I apologize, Hiashi-sama. I wanted to make sure it was not anything serious. It was only a _rat_."

Hanabi knew he'd get her later, but she brushed the thought aside and returned to the conversation at hand. Glancing towards the Hyuuga heiress, Hanabi saw that she was still shocked.

_I can see the headlines now... Hyuuga Heiress Gets Unpleasant Surprise on Wedding Night_.

Thinking back on the immediate connection Hinata had shared with him/her, it didn't seem as shocking. Only women would ever understand women.

"I suggest we go to Plan B!" Great Auntie screeched, her voice waking everyone from their daze.

Plan B?

"Great Aunt, we cannot use Plan B."

"Why did you create a Plan B if we couldn't use it?!"

"But Auntie, that is our last resort."

"We can't possibly!"

"Yes we can!"

"But there are still more suitors! There are plenty of men in this world..."

"None of them are good enough!"

"You only say that now. A decision such as this will take so much more time."

"We've already spent half a year and Hinata will soon be twenty-two! We need to marry her while she is still twenty-one, as tradition dictates."

Hinata and Hanabi, had they been able to see each other, would have found themselves with the same, confused, dazed looks on their faces, and the same question plaguing their minds.

_What was Plan B?_

The clan, continuing their loud bickering, was soon interrupted by a slam from Great Auntie's ivory white cane on the floor.

"Silence!" she commanded, raising herself into a standing position, "I am seventy-six years old! I have lived in this household my entire life, born and raised Hyuuga. In the near future, I plan to _die_ as a Hyuuga! So do not think that I do this with the experience of one just entering the Academy. We created this plan for a reason, and now we must put it into use. I know it will be difficult for everyone, but we must adjust! You must think of the benefits of Plan B! It is ridiculous how this family argues without really making any progress. For once we must take action, and do so swiftly! We are Hyuuga!"

Silence filled the meeting room as Great Auntie sat herself down, a little tired from her previous speech. All present exchanged glances, pondering upon the thought that they could maybe, possibly, use Plan B.

Hiashi spoke.

"My dearest family, as the father of our next leader, I would like to say my part. I know that in the past I did not love my daughters as I should have, but now, they are everything to me. I see how they have fought, clawing their way into a life that we were not willing to give them. I see how they, as sisters, used each other for strength, as all good siblings should. I see how they have made it through life without anyone on their side. I am very proud of them, and I love them. So as a father, good Hyuuga, I would like to make this plea."

Hiashi paused to clear his throat and mind.

"I come before you humbly. Please, if my eldest daughter, or anyone else included in Plan B, does not wish to play his or her part...please cancel the plan. Meanwhile, I will search far and wide for more suitors, should this Plan B not work, to ensure that Hinata will have a husband come her twenty-second birthday. Please give her this option."

Though a few whispers wre thrown around the room, most remained silent and kept their eyes on Hinata. The poor thing was bursting with anticipation now, wondering what kind of torture Plan B would implement.

"Ahem, well, are we agreed?" Grandfather inquired. Hinata could almost feel her heart pumping through her chest, the waiting moments excruciatingly long. Hanabi held her breath, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Agreed," rang the clan, their voices strong and resilient.

The two sisters breathed identical sighs of relief.

"Then it is decided. We will try for Plan B first."

Then, for the second time this day, Grandfather looked uneasy, his brow furrowed and glasses low on his nose. His wrinkles grew deeper, if possible, and a small bead of sweat emitted from his forehead.

"Seeing as how he may have the most objections, we will start with the boy."

The eldest Hyuuga male took a deep breath before continuing.

_Come on you old geezer. I love you, but hurry up already._

Hanabi could hardly handle her anticipation, and wondered if Hinata was as nervous as she was.

"Would you consider marrying our Hinata-chan, Neji-kun?"

_WHAT_ _THE HELL?!?!_

* * *

Oh ho ho! What now, people? Cliffhanger! 

Just kidding.Well, it is a cliffhanger. I don't usually like to do them, but this is just that kind of chapter. Sorry guys. This way you have something to look forward to.


	15. Chapter 15

Everybody freak out! Last chapter, yeah! To celebrate, I have totally immersed myself in super old party music. Having a blast!

I hope you enjoy the very last installment of As We See It.

* * *

Thou hast call'd me thy Angel in moments of bliss,

And thy Angel I'll be, 'mid the horrors of this,

Through the furnace, unshrinking, thy steps to pursue,

And shield thee, and save thee, or perish there too!

-Lord Byron

* * *

Chapter 15

She was 21. He was 22.

_"Would you consider marrying our Hinata-chan, Neji-kun?"_

How could they do this to him? How?

Had he not suffered enough?

Did they enjoy it, their sick joke? Did they like to wrench his heart, to twist his gut?

Those sick bastards. They were toying with him. They wanted him to hurt. They sucked in every painful moment, relished it, loved it, remembered it.

They knew him too well.

"Neji-kun?" Grandfather prodded, anxious to know his agitated grandson's answer.

Surely he wouldn't let them him win this time. No. He had his dignity.

* * *

The world swam, a blur of color and sound and feelings that didn't belong. She couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't hear. 

This was what she had been waiting for. What _they_ had been waiting for.

Wasn't it?

Now. Now was the time, the time to turn the tables on the Hyuuga. The time to finally take one family's cruel decision and turn it into another couple's happiness.

It was time to steal their freedom.

* * *

He carefully stood, a picture of humble pride and defiant compliance. Looking into his Grandfather's aged, wisdom-wrinkled face, he spoke quietly and carefully his reply. 

"Grandfather, my family, I would like to politely decline your request."

A dread-filled silence permeated the room, and several of the elders squirmed in their seasts.

"Neji-kun, the council would very much like for this marriage to take place. It will benefit the clan, and though it is rather unconventional, it will ultimately secure your future place as sole advisor." Grandfather explained methodically, as if to a five-year-old child.

"I understand this, Grandfather," the young man replied, his eyes on the ground, "but I have made my decision. I will not."

* * *

It took all she had to not scream right then and there. He had just brushed off their one chance of happiness, their chance to be together, as if it was dirt on his shoe. He had condemned her to an arranged marriage, to deep longing, to eternal unhappiness. His freedom would still be his, but hers would be chained, once and for all. 

It wasn't fair. He was the one who had wanted it first. Had he forgotten?

She raised a hand and covered her eyes. The lights were too bright and her eyes were tired, maybe.

No one would see her cry.

* * *

"Well then, we have heard his answer. He will not. Hiashi, my son, you have until your daughter's next birthday to find her a match. We wish you luck in this. Since we have no more issues to discuss, we will now adjourn this meeting. Everyone is dismissed," the eldest Hyuuga announced, his voice somber and full of pity for his beautiful granddaughter. 

He knew what an arranged marriage was and was not. He could only hope that she was as strong as she seemed to be.

His grandson, however, was a fool not to see the opportunity before him. The council had tried. They had tried to give him a chance. They had tried to give him what he wanted, but he would not accept it.

Perhaps the past still hindered the boy. After all, the beaten dog would not trust food from the hands of the tyrannical master.

* * *

Hanabi watched as the Hyuuga filed out of the meeting room, their minds wrought with ghastly decisions and wounded hearts. None gave her a passing glance, save her sister, and the agony etched on her face was something Hanabi could have gone without. Everyone knew that she was always sitting there, listening to things she shouldn't, burning out her childhood, hardening her political heart and crying for determined futures. 

Then _he_ strolled out.

Why did her sister still love him so? The law of give and take said she owed him nothing, yet she gave him everything.

"Nii-san," she whispered, catching his sleeve as he passed by. Mustering the last of her worn out courage, she gazed directly into his eyes, a silent plea.

Why did he always push himself into misery? He could have said yes. He could have made so many more people happy.

He looked back into her eyes, a false arrogance gleaming in his pupils.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama?" he questioned, a smirk dancing across his features. He had won.

It was then that she saw his stupidity, brash and obvious. There was no use pleading now. Sighing heavily, she released his sleeve and walked away.

He watched her back growing smaller and smaller as she stepped further and further away. For an instant, a shadow of doubt crossed his mind.

It was only for an instant.

* * *

Both sisters sat in their respective rooms, thinking upon the day's events and wishing that tomorrow had already come. 

_Cocky, arrogant, stupid…_

_He wouldn't listen. He wouldn't think._

_Why would he choose this?_

_He didn't even look at me._

_How could he even look at himself?_

_Doesn't he remember anything about how it felt before?_

_Trying to claim her before and just leaving her now…_

_I can't always rely on him to feel, though._

_Everyone already knows. They tried to make him happy!_

_I…I have to try too._

_That idiot, he doesn't know what he's lost._

_I need to….I need to talk to him._

_I'll talk to him, that Branch house punk._

_Their minds were made up. No one would sway them, no one would stop them._

It would be a long day for Neji.

* * *

It was a cold, lonely corridor he walked through. The longest in the entire house, filled with pictures of past Hyuuga leaders and prominent family members, including his father. Their solemn faces had haunted him in his dreams when he was a child, but today they instilled a chill in him like no other. With their chalky eyes, they appeared to see right through him, straight through his hideous guise and into his even uglier soul. His breath quickened, as did his footsteps, and he attempted to escape this torture hall, but was stopped by a smaller figure walking in the opposite direction. 

"Good evening, Hanabi-sama," he steadily greeted while trying to disguise his irrational fear.

She said nothing and stopped before him. Angry words were on her tongue, ready to escape and wreak havoc, but upon glancing at her cousin's face, they were lost in her mind, swirled with other memories.

Memories of a brother who would always take care of her. Memories of a brother that taught her how to defend herself and stand tall with pride. Memories of a brother that, though he had never shown her affection, she loved and admired.

However, she loved her sister more.

He almost saw it coming, that slap in the face. The splayed fingers, the retracted arm, the sudden growl. He should have dodged it, should have humiliated her. He didn't. He couldn't.

It was a slap to be proud of. The sharp pop of hand meeting cheek, the dazed look in his eyes, the red marks that would last until the next evening. Perfection.

Which was why he was caught off guard when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his middle and drew him into a fierce embrace.

"Nii-san, I hate you," she bitterly sobbed into his chest, pressing him close and hoping to make him remember their childhood happiness, "I really, really, really hate you. You're an idiot!"

He awkwardly placed both arms around his younger cousin, the feeling so strange yet comforting at the same time.

"I know, Hanabi-sama, I know."

"Just go die in a corner somewhere!" she yelled, the sound muffled against his clothing. "Just go and die because I hate you!"

The tightening grip around his waist told Neji otherwise.

"Hanabi-sama…"

"Shut up, Nii-san!" she screamed, still muffled and bringing him one notch closer, "Why don't you ever listen? Why don't you ever think? You're supposed to be the genius! Why do you always, always make other people miserable? You could have been happy too! You know it! You're just so stupid, so, so stupid! I hope you die!"

"Do you, Hanabi-sama?"

The sobbing stopped.

"You idiot," she softly finished, releasing him from her clutches and wiping her watery eyes, "You're the worst brother ever."

"I'm not your brother."

"You are, and you suck at it."

And with that, Hanabi exited the way she entered, slowly, proudly, albeit a bit more tired and teary.

He wondered how a sixteen-year-old could act so immaturely, yet still teach him more than his elders.

* * *

The portrait of Hizashi stared at him, expectant, solemn and still. Neji hated this picture of his father. It had always given him a sense of uneasiness, as if his father were waiting for some kind of great change to be seen in his only son. As if he was waiting for his son to finally become the greatness that the entire earth had predicted. 

There were so many definitions of greatness, he thought, yet he matched up to none of them.

But there she appeared, at the other end of the hall, stiff, anxious, tired, shoulders slumped in a signal of defeat, and she was greatness. More than he would ever be, he figured. He turned away, ashamed to see everything he could not become.

"Neji-nii-san," she whispered through the air, her voice soft and inexplicably fine.

"Hinata-sama."

He knew his impertinence to not turn and face her, but his body would not permit him to do so. Not now.

"Neji-nii-san, I suppose you have not changed your mind?"

"No, Hinata-sama."

Did she _want_ to kill him? If she continued like this, his heart would burst from the tension.

"Oh," was her slightly higher pitched reply, along with the sound of a shoe lightly scuffling against hardwood flooring.

"Then Nii-san, I ask you to…to reconsider."

He was listening.

"We….we have our chance. This is…. this is it."

This was not coming out how she had wanted it too. Taking a deep breath, she tried once more.

"Nii-san, this is our chance. We can do this. We can do everything we wanted to! We can change the Hyuuga, like Naruto-kun said. We can get rid of the curse seal. We can throw away arranged marriages. We'll even burn the old tradition scrolls, if you want! We can… we can be _free_, Nii-san."

Something inside of him snapped. This was _exactly_ what he thought would happen. What did she know of the true feeling of freedom? She had been free all her life, never before caged…

"Freedom? _Freedom_, Hinata-sama? What they give us is not freedom! They are chaining us! Chaining us together, without so mush as a thought as to whether we desired it or not! You are the fool, not me, to believe in such a thing."

Shocked and speechless, she stared at him, eyes wide. She didn't think he would have become angry at her, but he wasn't expecting it from her either.

"Nii-san, that isn't fair!" she called, her voice rising in volume as she continued, "You can't say that! You only think that way! For so long, you have put yourself above me, and now you think that I will hold you back, don't you? Is that not what you feel?"

For the first time in her life, she had read him incorrectly.

"No!" he roared, finally turning to face her, "I have never been above you! I have always been beneath, along with the other Branch members. Now they are gluing us together, and I will always have to stay with you! I will never be able to do what I wish; I will always have to follow you and serve you!"

"Did you not promise that very same thing to me many years ago?" she inquired, her voice finally cracking, "Were you not the one who wanted it first?"

"I was stupid. I did not know what it meant."

"You do not trust me enough to know that I would have given you whatever freedom you wished had you chosen me? I have always given you the choice to l-l-leave!"

_She's stuttering again…_

"You…you…"

Hinata knew she had won this one. She had left him defenseless, and took a small sort of sick joy in seeing his defeat. After wiping her eyes, it was time for the final bomb.

"What do you fear, Nii-san? Why will you not accept our match?"

Why would she not leave him alone? Why, _why_ did she always have to go and twist the truth out of him?

"You know exactly what it is."

"I would not ask if I already knew, Nii-san."

Swallowing a last gulp of air, he prepared for his final argument.

"You lie, Hinata-sama. You always know...but if you wish to humiliate me further, so be it. They will not force me to do anything. I will choose my own path, as my father did. That is what I want. That is my fear! That I will not be able to choose who I will be with, what I will do, that every single decision of my life will be affected by the Hyuuga! That I will choose you, not because it was my wish, but because our family wanted it!"

He looked at her face once more, expecting to see more screams or despair. It was not so. He was greeted with a tiny grin, and her eyes sparkled with something other than tears. She was mocking him again, wasn't she?

"Now if you will excuse me, Hinata-sama, I have much work to attend to," he weakly ended, orienting himself towards his bedroom. Maybe he could just fall asleep. When he woke up, the whole thing would just be another nightmare. A nightmare that he could forget.

"Nii-san."

There was that whispered name again. How it tore at him, practically forcing him to obey! Yet he continued to walk. For once, his name on her lips would mean nothing. He continued on his path and was almost at the end of the hallway when the familiar _tup tup_ of running feet sounded behind him. She was coming.

It was almost like magic, what happened next. The sudden weight he carried, her front pressed against his back, his arms wrapped around her legs, the arms that wound around his shoulders, her face gently cradled in the back of his neck. So long ago had carried her like this, when she was three and injured, when he was four and innocent. So long ago.

He had almost expected this to happen.

"Nii-san," she murmured, soft and warm, "Why do you confuse yourself so?"

There was that ever present 'why' again.

"For so long you thought that the clan would only drag you down. But now, just now, you said 'our family' did you not? You have changed, Nii-san, I've changed, our family has changed! You see that, but you will not accept it! So…so Nii-san, trust to it! Believe in it! Accept that maybe our family wants us to be happy. Accept that they want you to love them. Accept their apology!"

Hot, fat tears descended upon his neck, sending a cold chill through his spine. God, it was those tears again. Simple drops of water that created and destroyed lives. Her timid voice appeared again.

"But if you choose not to believe this, then that's alright too. We can pretend, but we will know the truth," she mouthed against his neck, sending a completely different kind of shiver through him, "They are for politics, we are for each other. So Nii-san, would it be so bad? Would it be so bad if we stayed together our entire lives? Would it be so bad to wake up next to each other, to share the same sun and sky? Would it be so bad to stand next to me, to guard me as you always have? Would it be so bad?"

She was always right, wasn't she? Gently setting her down on the floor, he turned to face her, radiant and beautiful as her personality.

"How do I refuse you, Hinata-sama?" he croaked, dropping on his knees before her and bowing low, "How do I say no?"

"You will stay with me?" she asked, voice quivering, her heart beating in her ears.

"Yes, Hinata-sama, yes."

_Yes._ The magic word that made everything that much more wonderful. Her heart felt its burdened lifted, and a smile instantly appeared on her lips.

"Please stand, Nii-san. You do not bow before me."

Standing tall, he pulled her close and whispered heavily into her ear, "No, Hinata-sama. I will always bow before you, for I serve you and you only. You are my master and I am your servant, as it has always been. It is how I have loved you."

Taking advantage of the silence that followed afterward (Hinata was quite occupied with blushing, she had never thought herself as his master) Neji lightly took her hand and tugged her towards the wardrobe room. There was much to do in preparation for the marriage, the first task being the choosing of the wedding day garments.

Upon entering the wardrobe room, the couple was met with a sniffling Hanabi desperately trying to rid herself of the last few tears. She sat, perched comfortably in a nearby chair, several layers of fresh green silk in her arms.

"I… uh, I um, oh God," she shakily whispered, holding out the richly-dyed cloth while tightly embracing her sister, "I, ah, t-took the liberty. Green's not really…uh, not really conventional, but uh, yeah."

To their mirthful eyes, green was beautiful. Green was for renewal, for spring, for fortune, for prosperity, for them.

It was for everything.

* * *

"Were you also at the wedding? 

Of course, I was there in my finest attire. I had my hair powdered with snow, but the sun came out and melted it. My dress was made from a spider's web, but when I passed through some bushes, the thorns tore it apart. My shoes were made of glass, but then I tripped over a stone, and they went _'clink!'_ and broke in two."

- The Brothers Grimm

Hans Gets Married

* * *

Hoped you like the ending! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I truly appreciate it. I couldn' t have done it without you.

I think I'm going to take a huge break now.


End file.
